


[HXH]理想国

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, 大量原创人物与私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 奥罗拉拥有一双奇特的眼睛，只要睁开就能拆穿一切虚妄、揭露所有真实。这源自一场传承的突变，曾使她身陷困境，像玩偶与金丝雀一样囚于执念与妄想铸造的樊笼。直到一个少年踏入这漫漫长夜，比黑暗更加深沉，比死亡更为幽森，招致破败与毁灭，让虚构的天堂土崩瓦解。重获光明与自由，奥罗拉在废墟之上与少年道别，走向旭日升起的地方，用这被诅咒的双眼去看流星街外更广阔的世界。先人的期盼与遗恨植根于不可知的命运，冥冥之中令他们再次相遇，越过汪洋、穿过迷雾，共赴仅存于神话中的故土归途，击碎长达千年的梦境。曙光于沉眠中苏醒，幻想至此步入终焉。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), 库洛洛·鲁西鲁/原创女主
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作背景非穿越，原创女主X库洛洛。  
> 大量原创人物与私设，主线剧情与原作无衔接，基本可以当作半原创。  
> 暂停中，归期未定，墙外存档。

流星街，群星坠落之地，举世遗忘之所。  
焚烧垃圾的火堆从未在此熄灭过，一柱柱黑烟腾升而起、飘摇直上，在高空聚拢又茫茫分散，使太阳都失去了亘古耀眼的光和热，徒留一圈惨白的轮廓。  
内陆地区很少下雨，干燥的风吹不净经年累月的污浊，只裹着沙石土砾滚过不毛之地，将流星街六千平方公里的土地与八百万人口从常世剥离，在官方记录里留下一点空白。  
遮天蔽日的雾霾之上是国际禁飞区，民用与私人飞行工具未经许可禁止通行，能够经过这里的只有某类专用飞艇，它们总是不定期而来，像鸟类排泄一样投下大量垃圾，而后再若无其事地继续飞向远方。  
每当有垃圾空投而来时，穿着防护服的人们就会从各处出现，迈着沉重的步伐奔向那些废弃物，挖掘出还有剩余价值的东西，加以分类、整理、回收，而后将彻底无用之物付之一炬，以免它们侵占日益缩减的生活空间。  
从种族隔离区变为世界垃圾场的一千五百年里，流星街形成了独特的生存方式，源源不绝倾泻于此的垃圾虽然造成了严重的环境污染，却也成为本地居民赖以为生的重要资源。

库洛洛过去也是这些资源回收者中的一员，与他们一样日复一日隔着密不透风的防护服机械劳作，在长老院制定的秩序中按部就班，走着一条一眼能就望到头的路。  
与蟑螂、老鼠，与苍蝇、兀鹫，与这遗弃都市里的所有生物都毫无区别——活着，然后死去。  
但他很快就使自己脱离了这条路线，现在他即使不穿防护服也能安然行走在高污染地带，因此他也有了更多事可做。

夕阳在雾霾里散出血色的余晖，很快开始向西方隐没，地面上又升起火堆，两股浓烟纠缠着直通天际，一股照常是垃圾焚烧，另一股则是在火化尸体。  
近期丢进这个区域的垃圾里带有奇怪的病毒，隐蔽性和传染性都很强，短短几天就扩散开来，好在流星街人也不是第一次面对这种无妄之灾，长老院追根溯源，查出这次事件一如既往只是某些特殊实验的残留物引发的意外，而非外界对流星街针对性的伤害，便决定不实施报复，被波及的几个生活区按老办法处理善后，很快就控制住病毒蔓延。  
库洛洛一手一具尸体，挟着它们离开停尸的教堂，走到生活区外临时设立的焚尸处，将它们投入熊熊烈火中。  
稍远一些的地方，居民们照常忙碌在回收作业里，活着的人没有受到任何影响，死去的人也不会得到哀悼和缅怀，因为生和死总是一般平等。  
唯有弥留之人躺在教堂空旷的地面上，在不知其名、不见其身的神明注视下，咽下最后一口气。  
“这是最后一个了吧。”  
库洛洛回到教堂，看到神父轻轻放开一个人的手。  
他蹲下身，在死者犹有余温的脖颈上探了一下，而后盖上白布，将它扛在肩上。  
发现这次的病毒具有高致死率后，感染者没有等待永远不会到来的救治，而是选择用死亡阻止死亡，自愿或非自愿的，他们离开人群、自绝生命，之后便不再出现更多感染者。  
这种手段虽然简单粗暴，但在与世隔绝且医疗水平低下的地方一直都卓有成效。  
“是啊，都结束了。”  
神父站起来，扶正库洛洛肩上的尸体，似乎想让它在最后一段路上能舒坦一些。  
而后教堂里仅剩的两个活人一起走出大门。

在被独裁者封锁之前，流星街曾是生活功能完善的大都市，部分基础设施时至今日仍在运转，越是严苛的环境里人类越趋向于抱团求生，流星街人便基于这些基础设施聚群而居，从而形成大大小小的生活区。  
神父就是其中一个生活区的负责人，虽然他曾经也确实是侍奉神明、告慰苍生的圣职者，但现在他效命于长老院。  
他的辖区与其他生活区大同小异，内部没有垃圾堆积，街道与房屋尚算平整，吃穿用度由长老院统一配给，状况十分安定，在这种特殊时期里也有玩耍的孩童和摆摊易物的人——反正他们无论在哪里都要穿戴防护装置。  
两人走上街时正碰到几个孩子在路边踢球，天色已经暗了，其中一个孩子因为戴着防毒面具没有看清，一脚踢歪，打满补丁的破球斜飞向库洛洛。  
库洛洛恍若未觉，在球即将撞上他的后脑勺时才抬起手截住球，随即一转手腕，破球沿着来时的轨迹落回那孩子怀中，换来几声欢呼。  
这群尚处于保护期的小鬼有点慕强，同为念能力者的神父过于可亲毫无实感，反倒是库洛洛因为年龄相近，又总是对他们爱理不理，在他们眼里有更清晰的强者形象。  
神父将这一幕看在眼里，加快两步走到库洛洛身边，对他笑道：“孩子们一直都很喜欢你。”  
“是吗。”  
库洛洛面无表情，显然已经将那群孩子和他们的破球一起抛在了脑后。  
焚尸处离生活区不过百余米远，还未接近就有滚滚浓烟扑面而来，恶臭令人窒息。  
库洛洛穿过黑烟走到火堆边，卸下肩上的尸体，掀开白布看了一眼它青灰的脸。  
他其实认识这个人。  
所谓“认识”就是打过交道、产生过联系、并且值得他记住。  
但是从此刻起就可以忘记了，死去的人没有未来，过去也已经消亡，只留下一具空空的皮囊，什么都不是。  
火焰再一次吞没人体，燃烧着水分和脂肪，发出噼里啪啦的声响。  
神父站在旁边，抬手在胸前画了一个十字。

这把火一直烧到了后半夜。  
回收者们早在太阳西沉时就已经打道回府，来自回收工厂的卡车满载而归，地面上只剩下既无法再生、也无法彻底销毁的真正的废物，和数十具枯枝一样焦黑的尸体。  
露天燃烧的火不足以将尸骨化为灰烬，还需要有人将它们敲碎，再送到流星街外围做深层掩埋。  
作为此地仅有的两个念能力者之一，神父没有让其他人插手这项具有感染风险的工作，何况强化系念能力者本身就是搞破坏的一把好手，他一个人就足以胜任。  
而身为与强化系正对角的特质系，库洛洛对机械又重复的体力劳动毫无兴趣，夜晚的流星街就像死了一样既没有声音也没有光，他从即将熄灭的火堆里引出一点火苗，重新点燃，而后坐在火旁看书。  
书是神父的圣经，已经跟了他几十年，虽然陈旧，但因为来自于外界，所以十分完整。  
神父一边空手碎人骨，一边看到库洛洛就着昏暗的火光看得津津有味，好像那不是枯燥的圣典，而是一本精彩绝伦的故事书。  
过了一会儿，他忍不住说道：“你不想帮我干活就滚回去睡觉，熬夜的小孩长不高！”  
库洛洛慢悠悠地翻过一页：“再过几个小时工厂的车会过来，我跟他们说好了顺路搭我一程。”  
夜空里规律的脆响中断了一瞬，神父皱起眉，顺手从焦尸堆里摘过下一个头颅，与它黑洞洞的眼眶相觑几秒，放在地上一拳砸得粉碎。  
“这么说你下定决心要去乐园了？”  
库洛洛“嗯”了一声。  
“我承认你的确有点本事，但乐园对于现在的你来说还是太勉强了。”  
“我倒认为现在时机正好，我足够强，又还没有强到让人忌惮的地步，年龄也合适，国王只喜欢黑发黑眼的‘孩子’，不是吗？”  
轻描淡写的语气仿佛在谈论另一个无关之人的价值，神父不禁转头看了他一眼。  
每一次看库洛洛都觉得重新认识了他一次，但实际上他从未改变过，清秀的脸庞稚气未脱，即使映着火光也不见暖意，黑色的眼睛像流星街看不见星光的夜一样深邃而冰冷，显出超越年龄的沉稳和难以捉摸。  
在流星街不成文的规定里，无论男女只要过了十二岁就算是“成年”，不再受到保护和优待，但库洛洛早在成年之前就已经拥有自保能力，顺理成章地成了一个既不安常守分、又十分固执己见的人。  
神父不是第一天认识他，深知自己无法动摇他，也没有立场干涉他，便不再多言，只叹道：“我的年龄也大了，本来还想着过几年就让你来接替我照看这里。”  
库洛洛笑起来：“这里已经没有我想要的东西了，也不是我会停留的地方，何况我可不是你这种好人。”  
人性在流星街不分善恶，神父第一次听到这种评价，不由也发出一声嗤笑。

黎明时分，卡车准点到来，开始装填废物和尸体。  
尸体已经粉身碎骨，堆得像小山一样，神父将沾满碎屑和油脂的外套一起扔进去，而后回到教堂换了一身干净衣物，顺便带来一个防毒面具交给库洛洛。  
外围区域作为真正的废置区，是流星街污染最为严重的地方，即使是念能力者也难保万无一失，库洛洛没有拒绝，接过面具后直接挂到脖子上。  
他像往常一样将圣经还给神父，神父这次却没有收回去。  
“我想就算你能从乐园出来，大概也不会再到这里来了。虽然你对神明没有信仰，但我还是希望祂能与你同在，佑你平安。”  
神父比库洛洛高许多，低头就能看清那张总是看不出情绪的脸，他抬起手，虚抚过库洛洛的头顶，再放下手时已经收起了属于圣职者的慈爱与悲悯。  
“有关乐园的传言想必你也听过不少，至今没有一个人活着走出乐园，国王也很少出现在人前，长老院掌握的情报不会比传言更多，所以你可以自由行事。但我要提醒你，此行无论生死成败，结果都必须由你自己承担。”  
“当然。”库洛洛将圣经放进衣兜，平淡地回道，“我本来也不是为了长老院才去乐园。”  
神父却宁愿他只是为了任务。  
过了一会儿，太阳升上高空，几辆卡车陆续发动，其中一辆车的司机对库洛洛招了一下手。  
库洛洛简单地对神父道别，转身走向那辆车。  
神父看着他孑然的背影，犹豫了一下，还是叫住他：“我有一个故交的……算是养女吧，和你差不多大，前两年也去了乐园。如果她还活着，多照顾她一些。”  
库洛洛似乎有些惊讶，而后点点头：“她叫什么名字？”  
神父抬头望向夜色褪尽的天空，顿了一顿，才回道：“奥罗拉。”


	2. Chapter 2

需要填埋的废物装载完毕，卡车逐一调转车头。  
生活区以外的基础设施早已不复存在，垃圾稀少、地面平坦的地方自然成为道路，蜿蜒交错在垃圾荒原之间，车队就在狭窄的车道上排成一列，向与生活区截然相反的方向奔驰而去。  
车轮碾过路面扬起滚滚烟尘，神父留在原地的身影很快变得模糊不清。  
库洛洛很少会去回看自己离开的地方，他总是独自一人踏上旅程，从不在某处长久停留，也对所有成为过往曾经的人和事都没有留恋，在神父和他的生活区彻底从视野里消失之前，库洛洛就已经闭上双眼，躺在卡车车斗上小憩起来。  
车道两旁一开始还有穿戴防护装置的劳作者，废物和可回收物也都分门别类地码放在地上，之后越往前开就越见荒凉，虚弱的阳光照着了无生气的大地，连兀鹫都不再往来徘徊。

流星街的人口分布其实并不均衡，大体上由内至外呈递减趋势，到了边缘地带就是名副其实的无人区，放眼望去只有废墟残骸和漫山遍野的垃圾，千百年来堆积成一道足以环绕流星街的连绵山脉，取代最初的军事设施成为天然隔离带，既封锁又保护着这片异于常世之地。  
所谓“乐园”，就处在边缘地带上，原本与其他地方别无差异，但自从十年前自称“国王”之人出现后，这里就成了流星街唯一一块私人领域。  
时至今日依然没有人知道国王姓甚名谁、从何而来，也对他建立乐园的目的一无所知，他比神职者更善于蛊惑人心，将乐园描绘成一个既没有饥饿与疾病、也没有纷争与杀戮的至福之地，引得不少为尘世苦难所困的羔羊前去投奔。  
然而在这片土地上，无论是原住民还是外来者都属于流星街，他们是劳动力、是资源，也是流星街的基奠和构成，国王形同侵略的行为让长老院怒不可遏。  
奇怪的是，虽然双方在早年确实大动干戈地打过几次，后来却突然握手言和，国王也被长老院纳为一员。  
有人认为这是因为国王向流星街贡献了大量物资，出手十分阔绰，而长老院又早已做惯这种交易，便再也不计前嫌。  
乐园屹立十年的事实似乎为这种观点增添了说服力，但其特殊的地理位置依然暴露出自身既不被常世所容、又被流星街排斥的微妙处境。

两个小时后，车队将库洛洛送到乐园附近。  
这段路途过于无趣，让库洛洛离睡着仅有一步之遥，闻到远超内部区域的污浊空气时，他才睁开眼，转头就看到一片显眼到近乎嚣张的白雾盘踞在地平线上，远远看去就像云朵落到地上那样不切实际。  
地平线往后就是流星街与常世之间的过渡地带，本就是一个无人涉足的地方，而如非必要，原住民也不会靠近那片雾气所在的区域，短暂的便车之旅按照约定到此为止。  
库洛洛戴上神父给他的防毒面具，起身敲了敲卡车车顶，而后跳下车。  
这辆车的司机没有减速，只是伸手到车窗外比了一个“祝你好运”的手势。  
但如果能看到他藏在防毒面具下的脸，就会发现他从后视镜里看着库洛洛的目光，如同已经看到一具尸体死无葬身之地。

挥别车队，库洛洛走下车道，越过凹凸不平的土地与层层叠叠的垃圾，来到雾气云团前。  
这片雾气占地极广，比远处所见更为庞大，它像山一样巍峨，也像山一样稳固，并不会随风流动，严密地笼罩住乐园本体，使外人无法堪破其真容。  
流星街里的每一滴水、每一缕风都藏污纳垢，绝无可能自然形成这样干净的云雾，库洛洛以一种完全属于念能力者的视角端详了它一会儿，在防毒面具后露出满意的笑，毫不犹豫地走进雾气里。  
浓雾将他吞没的一瞬间，防毒面具上狭窄的视野变得一片空白，浓雾之后依然是茫茫白雾，湿润沉重的雾气紧贴地面，周围能见度极低，连来路都已经消失无踪，回头看去便是另一片看不见尽头的雾。  
虽然早已成为著名的有去无回之地，但这十年来乐园一直都在向外吸纳人口，为了让那些只是在流星街存活都无法做到的人也能顺利进入乐园，雾气中并没有太多阻碍。  
实际上它比库洛洛预计的更为无害，一路上他没有遇到任何人或物，若非环境越发不同于流星街，他可能会认为自己一直在原地打转。  
过了一会儿，库洛洛停下脚步，思考了一下，摘下防毒面具。  
面具表面凝结了一层细密的水珠，用手指抹过就会晶莹剔透地顺着指尖滑落，本该遍布垃圾的土地上只有细碎的泥土，空气里没有半点腐朽臭味，反而让已经习惯污染环境的肺部生出不适。  
库洛洛深吸一口气，让过于洁净的空气在肺部循环一周，不适感消退之后他甩了一下手，甩掉面具上的水珠，没有扔掉它，而是抓着它继续向前走。  
在他感觉能就此走到天荒地老时，一成不变的环境里终于出现不同寻常的响动，仿若轻风吹拂与鸟啼虫鸣，夹杂着属于人的欢声笑语，地面上还出现点点绿茵。  
雾气不知何时薄得只剩一层朦胧轻纱，库洛洛加快脚步，穿行而过。  
而后，他一向鲜有波动的脸上浮现出货真价实的惊讶来。

流星街这地方既不适合耕种，也不适合放牧，加上空气、土壤和水源长年被各种有害物质渗透而含有剧毒，流星街人无法自给自足，或许一千五百年前生存条件还没有恶劣至此时，这片土地上还能长出足以果腹之物，时至今日也早已成为不折不扣的死地。  
因此看到村落与田地出现在眼前时，库洛洛极其罕见地愣了一下。  
他看到身穿粗布麻衣而非防护服的人们在地里劳作，家禽牲畜散漫地四处游走，外形完全一致的木质平房成排坐落，房前晾晒着谷物和果干，还有人在织布。  
村落边缘则有山丘平地而起，白练似的水瀑自山顶流淌而下，落地后汇成溪流穿过田间、灌溉土地。  
云雾依然像高耸的围墙一样严丝合缝，但天空不再阴霾，阳光得以触及地面。  
沐浴着久违的光明和温暖，库洛洛感到背后漫上一股凉意。  
并非源于恐惧，而是本能给予的警示。  
他想起这里本该也是流星街的一部分——本该同样荒芜、贫瘠，垃圾遍野、臭气熏天，混沌污浊、死气沉沉。  
现在却如同来到了另一个世界。  
即使以念能力者的眼光来看也过于不可思议。  
走出雾气之后他就站在最外侧的田垄上，除了身后的云雾壁垒外周围没有任何遮蔽物，因此很快就被人发现了，离他较近的几个村民立刻放下农具向他跑来。  
他们有男有女，全是青壮年，除了相同的衣着打扮，无一例外都在额间有一枚等边菱形的黑色印记，这种统一感倒是让库洛洛倍感熟悉。  
远处的人随即也注意到这里，越来越多地聚拢过来，每个人脸上都喜气洋洋，对库洛洛的到来既不惊讶也不戒备，而像是迎接离家远行长达数年的游子归来，簇拥着他走向那座山丘。  
开了精孔的眼睛能够清楚地看出这些人都是念能力者，尽管稀薄并且正在缓慢流失的「气」显示他们水平低下，相较于普通人依然有显著的战斗优势。  
库洛洛毫不反抗，任由人流裹着他到达山脚。  
一条工整的阶梯向上延伸，虽然从远处看山高不过数十米，充其量只能算是一个小土丘，但仰望的视角还是使这条阶梯看起来就像直接通到天上。  
当他踏上第一级石阶时，人群静止了，他们全都停下脚步、闭上嘴，仰头热切地凝望他，血肉之躯一个紧挨着一个，将山道唯一的出入口堵死。  
果真是一条有来无回的路。  
库洛洛一直面无表情，到了此时才笑起来，对他们说道：“多谢带路。”  
而后他带着没有消散的笑意，一步一步走完了这条通天的阶梯。

阶梯尽头理所当然仍在人间，但这座山丘确实是整个乐园最高的地方，在这里可以将下方的房屋、田地、居民一览无遗，给人以俯瞰众生之感。  
相较于山下那派田园风光，山上的景象更是奇妙，葱郁的树林与澄澈的湖泊两相比邻、互为掩映，衬着蓝天白云几如仙境。  
一座白色的宫殿坐落在湖心，经由一条同样洁白无瑕的石桥与湖畔相连，在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
库洛洛踏上石桥，站在桥上赏了一会儿这难得一见的风景，即使他从不认为流星街的环境有多糟糕，也不得不承认这片湖光山色确实令人心旷神怡。  
接着他走过石桥，来到宫殿前。  
这座宫殿显然就是乐园的核心所在，像所有权力中枢一样古朴而恢宏，正面两人高的石门上浮雕有图腾，形如某种动物，库洛洛用目光勾画它的线条，想起来它同样也出现在山下村民的衣物上，和他们头上的印记一样是具有特殊意义的象征物。  
前所未见、前所未闻，或许国王来自于一个十分特殊的文明。  
库洛洛如此猜想着，伸手推开门。  
石门不如看起来那般厚重，只有门轴在转动时发出一声闷响，在平滑如镜的湖面上远远传开。  
这声响没有惊动任何人，直到库洛洛走进宫殿，都无人前来迎接或阻拦他，整座宫殿静无声息，如同一座被时光遗落千年的古迹。  
门后是一个空旷的大厅，徒有四壁，窗户开凿在高处，透进白色的天光。  
库洛洛等待了一会儿，什么事都没有发生，他走进与前厅连接的一条走廊里，这是除了大门以外唯一的出口。  
自然光转瞬被昏暗的烛光所取代，犹如从白昼走进无尽长夜，这条走廊极为幽森而漫长，转角和岔道毫无规律，构建出迷宫般的错综复杂，库洛洛走了许久都没有看到出口。  
和乐园外围的浓雾一样，这里也不存在任何危险与敌意，只是黑暗深处总让库洛洛觉得有目光如影随形。  
他停下脚步，烛火微光在他沉黑的眼中跳动，仿佛穿透虚空看见一张戏谑的脸孔。  
别人的棋盘、别人的规则，永远不会是他喜欢的游戏。  
黑暗猛然之间被搅动，强烈的「气」自库洛洛身上爆发而出，以他为圆心向外扩张，直至极限时，边缘飞快地掠过什么东西，紧接着库洛洛感到他的「圆」碰到了另一个「圆」。  
两个「圆」一触即散，像是一次短暂的交锋。  
“终于来了。”  
他弯起嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

几分钟后，库洛洛身后三米处的石墙上浮现出一扇门。  
一个女孩推门而出，金黄色的光随即透出门框洒在黑色的地面上。  
女孩站在光中对库洛洛微笑：“欢迎来到乐园，脱离尘世之人。请随我来吧。”  
柔光映照出一些细节，与山下的村民一样，这个女孩的服饰也充满民族特色，只是样式更为华美，额间的刺青也在菱形之上添加了一朵鸢尾花。  
库洛洛的目光从鸢尾花那纤细的线条上一扫而过，也露出笑容：“有劳。”  
两人先后走进门里，当库洛洛的鞋跟落地时，凭空出现的门再度凭空消失。

墙后面就是这座宫殿真正的主体部分，不再空旷荒凉，也不再寂静幽森，鸢尾花的女孩领着库洛洛走过一条灯火通明的走廊，期间两人都没有说话，连脚步声也被柔软的地毯吸纳。  
走廊尽头是另一扇双开石门，比起宫殿入口的正门更为精巧，门上同样有异兽浮雕，若有似无的乐声正从门缝间隐隐溢出。  
女孩直到此时才转过头，竖起食指对库洛洛“嘘”了一声，而后推开门，踮起脚尖轻轻走进去。  
门内是一个类似于觐见厅的大厅，暗色的地毯一直从门外延伸进而入，铺满整片地板，四面石墙上都没有窗户，取而代之的是一个巨大的吊灯，悬挂在高耸的穹顶之上。  
宫殿里不见任何现代化设施，这种照明方式即使在流星街也稍嫌古老，却能将宽敞的大厅照得亮如白昼。  
十几个半大不大的孩子分布在大厅里，姿态随意地或站或坐，甚至还有人趴在地毯上。  
包括鸢尾花的女孩在内，这些孩子全都是念能力者，但相较于平庸的「气」，他们的长相更为出色，样式各异的黑色刺青为他们稚嫩的面庞平添出一分妖冶。  
在他们所面向的正前方，大厅尽头高高的御座上，一个身着华袍的男人正在抚琴，七弦琴美妙的弦音从他指间流淌而出，听在耳中却毫无感情，仿佛只是单纯地拨动琴弦，琴架遮住了他的脸，从库洛洛的角度只能看到披散的黑发和一身浑厚的「气」。  
毫无疑问，这就是“国王”本人。  
御座边还坐着另一个女孩，同国王一样黑发如瀑，身着一袭黑色长裙，衬得肌肤愈发显出病态的苍白。  
她或许同样姿容出众，但此时她的眼睛被蒙在一条绣有暗纹的黑布里，仅露出精巧的下巴、秀气的鼻子和形状优美却缺乏血色的嘴唇，无法组成一张完整的脸。  
紧邻国王的位置彰显出她的与众不同，她的座位是一张高脚凳，所以尽管她身材瘦弱，却仍是比国王高出一些。  
但这并不代表她拥有更高于国王的权力，因为也有一枚刺青盘踞在她的额头，是一轮中间有一只眼睛的黑色太阳，与她被蒙住的双眼两相呼应，犹如暗示般充满隐喻。  
那双眼睛里究竟藏着什么秘密？  
似乎察觉到库洛洛毫不掩饰的目光，一直雕塑般纹丝不动的女孩转头面向他，但库洛洛没有任何被人注视的感觉。  
乐声在这时逐渐变小，和缓平息，尾音萦绕不休，许久之后才完全消散。  
先前为库洛洛带路的鸢尾花女孩起身走到御座前，从国王怀里接过琴，国王抬起手，轻抚过她的头顶，如同赞赏，如同垂怜，让她立刻露出幸福的笑容。  
她带着这种笑容回到其他孩子中间。  
这些孩子性别年龄各异，坐在一起时却像是幻化出同一张脸孔，眼中的恋慕和崇敬如出一辙，全都投注在御座上那唯一一人身上，就像他是他们生命里一切意义所在，即使库洛洛作为一个外来的陌生人就站在他们附近，他们也没有分出一丝注意力。  
普通人或许会为此情此景毛骨悚然，库洛洛却感到兴味盎然。  
流星街不同于外界社会，既没有伦理道德的概念，也不受世俗法律约束，因此任何人欲的行使在这种环境里都会变得肆无忌惮，只不过大部分流星街人的欲望还只停留在生存阶段。  
而库洛洛早已脱离生存之忧，在此之上生出更多欲求，他乐衷于为此不择手段、不计后果地去获取，将想要的东西据为己有并随心所欲地摆布。  
至少在这一层面上，他开始有些欣赏国王了。

七弦琴被取走之后，库洛洛看到了国王的脸，如他所料，国王是乐园里唯一没有刺青的人。  
他的面容难以形容，仿佛这世间所有赞誉与诋毁之词全都无法加诸于他，只是坐在那里就有如神明一般，让人觉得无论是向他跪拜还是受他支配都理所当然。  
但库洛洛不认为神明具有人的姿态，因此他无动于衷，并且在完全看清国王时，还有闲心想起“国王偏好黑发黑眼的孩子”这一传闻。  
那或许不只是没有根据的流言蜚语，因为国王自己就是黑发黑眼，从旁边金丝雀般独享殊荣的女孩身上也能看出他对这两个元素情有独钟，那女孩的蒙眼布下必定也有一双美丽的黑色眼睛。  
国王是他来到这里的初衷和目的，但库洛洛发现此时他对那女孩更加好奇，毕竟有所归属的宝物总是引人觊觎。  
而宝物的所有者也在看着库洛洛——这个穿过迷雾只身前来的孩子，这个小小年纪就能使用高级应用技挑衅他的念能力者，他居高临下的目光就像在衡量库洛洛是否具有成为另一个宝物的价值。  
“我喜欢你那双眼睛。外面遍地都是连自己想要什么都不知道的行尸走肉，像你这样的不多见，过来让我看看。”  
国王轻飘飘地说道，觐见厅特殊的构造让他的声音清晰无比，像他的琴音一样优美而冷漠，他斜靠在御座扶手上，对库洛洛招了招手。  
库洛洛不在乎他那召唤宠物的态度，举步走到御座前，在此之前他表现得像个嚣张的入侵者，此时却与座下的孩子们一般顺从，甚至为了让国王能够不必劳动尊躯就能碰到他而略微弯下腰。  
国王发出轻笑，遥不可及的神圣如错觉般消失无踪，看起来只是一个有些倨傲的美青年。  
“审时度势是一种美德。叫什么名字？”  
“库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
“哦？”国王挑了挑眉，“流星街人很少会连名带姓地自我介绍，你的父母不是本地人吧？”  
库洛洛早就丢掉了那些不再具有意义的人和事，此时便诚实地回道：“也许吧，不记得了。”  
国王又笑了一下，看起来并不惊讶：“我一直认为生性凉薄的人更适合在流星街生存，看来你就是一个很好的例子。”  
说完这句话后，国王对库洛洛的来历再无兴趣，他抬手捏起库洛洛的下巴仔细端详，没有温度的指尖拂过他柔软的黑发与墨黑的眼睛，最后落在他的脖颈上。  
库洛洛没有丝毫动容，像是天生就不知道恐惧为何物，只是抬眼直面国王的审视，两双眼睛中冰冷的温度如出一辙。  
过了一会儿，国王收回手，在库洛洛反应过来前抄走他抓在手里的防毒面具，随手丢开。  
“在我的领地里不需要这种东西，太难看了。”  
库洛洛这次僵硬了半秒，而后虚握了握空空如也的左手。  
诚然他还没有跻身顶尖高手之列，但被人在无知无觉间从手中夺走东西也是前所未有，在这一瞬间他就丈量出两人之间的差距。  
难怪长老院动不了这个男人。  
危机感瞬息而过，取而代之的是发自内心的愉悦，库洛洛克制着不让自己笑出来。  
这样强大，想必也会拥有值得期待的念能力吧。

扔掉碍眼的防毒面具后，国王又掀开库洛洛的外套，从内袋里抽出一本书，封面上有些磨损的金色十字架让他第一次露出意外之色：“你是神信徒吗？看起来一点也不像。”  
他斩钉截铁地判定。  
库洛洛颔首道：“我的确不是，这本圣经是认识的人送给我的，我住的地方刚刚发生过瘟疫，死了很多人，因此他希望神能与我同在，佑我平安。”  
“痴人说梦，神和人都已经互相抛弃了很久，指望上帝还不如指望我，至少我就在此处。”  
作为一个“天堂”的缔造者，国王却对乐园之外的苦难毫不关心，他翻了翻手中陈旧的圣经，意味深长地继续说：“我见过许多贪生怕死的人，也见过更多舍生忘死的人，你和他们都不一样。”  
这两种人都有明确的指向。  
神父曾经建议库洛洛伪装成寻求庇护的受难者，但念能力者的「气」骗不了人，他这种程度的念能力者走到哪里都不至于活不下去，所以库洛洛从一开始就舍弃了这个方案。  
他面不改色地回道：“没错，我来到这里并不是为了躲避灾祸，而是想看看传说中的乐园究竟是什么模样。”  
国王凑近了一些，好奇地问道：“那么，看过之后你觉得怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”库洛洛毫不掩饰他的失望。  
并非是伪装，乐园所呈现出的景象的确十分奇特，但如果它只是一个供苦难之人容身的安乐乡，国王也只是一个心怀慈悲的救济者，那么库洛洛将不会再有半分兴趣。  
好在这一切都不过是表象而已。  
国王似乎理解了他未宣之于口的真正想法，没有任何不快，反而愉快地笑起来：“我以前常被人评价为疯子，现在看来你也差不多。”  
笑过之后国王敛起表情，面容又变得冷漠而渺远，他将圣经扔回库洛洛怀里，站起身，高大的身姿在御座前投下一片阴影。  
“不过那无关紧要，无论是出于本心还是受人所命，也无论是渴求救赎还是心怀不轨，任何人只要来到乐园就是我的子民，将与我血脉相连、生死与共。”  
如有重量的声音坠落在地上，库洛洛身后的孩子们全都站了起来。  
国王挥了一下手，一个青年无声无息地从墙角的阴影里走出来。  
相较于在场其他人，这个青年可谓其貌不扬，额上同样有菱形刺青，不同之处在于他神色麻木、目光呆滞，如人偶般了无生气，连存在感都十分薄弱，以至于库洛洛在这之前竟然没有注意到他。  
他走到国王身边，屈膝跪下，双手捧着一个托盘举过头顶，托盘上放有一碟墨水和几根针。  
闻到墨水中隐隐散发出来的血腥味时，库洛洛明白过来——  
所谓“血脉相连”，原来并不只是一句空话。


	4. Chapter 4

也许是库洛洛随身携带的圣经给了国王灵感，他赐予库洛洛的刺青是一枚横竖等长的十字。  
和其他孩子一样，比山下村民所拥有的刺青具有更多个人特色，叠加在基础菱形之上。  
十字图纹作为神秘符号历史悠久，广泛分布于各种崇拜与信仰体系里，但库洛洛额上这枚十字与所有有据可考的十字都不一样，国王捧着他的脸看了一会儿，突然后悔地说他更像一个渎神者，可又舍不得毁掉刚刚完成的新作，于是别出心裁地修饰了一番，使它看起来完全脱离了宗教意义，成为纯粹的装饰品。「注」  
在一个群体里，个体之间的相似程度越高，其归属感和集体意识也就越强烈，无论是共有的刺青还是相似的服饰，都意在将这些来自各地、互不相识的人糅合成一体。  
同时就如启示录里上帝授印予祂的仆，亲手刺下印记这种行为也象征了国王的主宰地位。  
因此看到所有人都身负刺青时，库洛洛就料到自己也不会例外。  
但他没想到这刺青并不只是单纯的标记而已。  
就在国王停手的一瞬间，巨大的满足感突然如排山倒海席卷而来，饶是库洛洛早有防备也没能抵抗住，意识转瞬间就被这股浪潮吞没。  
他踉跄了一下，眼中不由自主地涌出泪水，整个人都被难以名状的喜悦和幸福充盈，往昔填不满的空洞和永无止境的坠落都化为乌有，仿佛漫漫人生再无所求。  
与此同时，他又感到身体里还有另一个自己在冷眼旁观，所有冲动和感受都与“他”毫不相关。  
尽管“他”微弱且踪迹难寻，库洛洛还是竭尽全力抓住了“他”。  
当第一滴泪珠落在地面上时，库洛洛已经让自己平静下来，他一动不动地站着，细细品味内心陌生而交杂的情感，脸上慢慢浮出一个笑。  
周围见证这场仪式的孩子们也全都笑了，只有国王皱起了眉。  
他一直看着库洛洛，没有错过他脸上哪怕一丝细微的变化，自然也没有看漏那笑容里冰冷的意味。  
“果然，你是一个麻烦的孩子。”  
国王叹息道，似是无奈，又充满包容。  
而后他重新拿起针。

库洛洛看着国王的一举一动。  
他知道任由国王继续在他头上刻画将会陷入更大的险境，但他没有反抗，甚至没有生出抗拒之心，他似乎连生物本能里最基本的求生欲都丧失了，只觉得即便就此死去也没有关系，因为他已经得到了他所追求的东西。  
满足感与幸福感卷土重来，在心底交织鸣响，有一瞬间库洛洛竟然想不起自己为什么来到乐园。  
意识混沌杂乱，感官却还在正常运转，他感觉到手里似乎抓着什么东西。  
低下头，他看到一本书，印着十字架的封面提醒他这是一本圣经。  
在他想起这本圣经的同一时间，一张总是悲天悯人的脸孔在脑海中挣脱而出，愈发鲜明立体，道标一般令记忆逆流回溯，前因后果飞快地串连成一条完整的逻辑线。  
这条线无限延长、拔高，最后像一堵墙一样横亘在理智与情感之间，一侧有前所未有的惊涛骇浪翻卷撞击，而另一侧却一如既往波澜不生。  
慢慢的，就连浪潮也归于平静。  
库洛洛深吸一口气，垂下眼，眼神沉淀下来。  
国王将一切都看在眼里，又是一声叹息：“像你这样的人应该去更广阔的世界，乐园和流星街都不过是一成不变的理想乡，有什么意思呢。”  
他轻轻抬起库洛洛的脸，像是不得不亲手毁掉一件难得的珍品，充满惋惜之情。  
库针尖碰触皮肤、即将再次刺入额头，库洛洛面色平静，无动于衷，唯有右手手指抽动了一下，覆上「隐」的「气」不动声色地流向掌心。  
“比亚图斯，还没好吗？我要回去了！”  
清脆的声音突然介入两人之间，像玻璃器皿碎落在地，有一点刺耳，让国王和库洛洛都是动作一顿。  
御座边的女孩抿着嘴唇、皱着眉头，说完之后还踢了一下脚以强调自己的厌烦，光洁的小腿因此露出裙摆，没有穿鞋，只有半截细细的链条垂下来，一端套在脚踝上，另一端掩在裙摆下，链身坠成一道金色的弧。  
像是一条美丽的镣铐。  
算上刺青和遮眼布，这是库洛洛在她身上看到的第三重限制，国王究竟是爱她，还是防备她？  
而她对待国王的态度又为什么能如此与众不同？  
库洛洛收回手，重新看向国王。  
在那女孩出声之后，国王毫不犹豫地放下针，转身走到她面前，伸出双手将她瘦弱的身躯抱在怀里，而后径直穿过御座后的一道小门走出觐见厅。  
女孩抱着国王的脖子趴在他肩头，用她看不见的眼睛“看”着库洛洛，直到垂下的门帘将他们分隔。

授印仪式由此中断，不仅是库洛洛，就连其他孩子也被国王抛在脑后。  
觐见厅里变得落针可闻，气氛却不至于凝滞，孩子们用目光追随国王消失在门帘后的背影，面上不见半分怨愤和妒忌，仿佛国王独宠那女孩而冷落他们是天经地义的事。  
等到连国王的脚步声也听不见之后，他们才各自散去。  
库洛洛留心数了数，算上他一共有十三个孩子。  
真巧，就像救世主与他的十三个门徒。  
‘那么我就是犹大了吧。’  
他看了一眼手里的圣经，将它塞回衣兜里。  
没有国王在场，这十二个孩子显得正常了一些，相较于面对国王时狂信者般的痴迷，他们现在看起来就像流星街外的普通孩童，纯真、快乐、无忧无虑，成长在干净的阳光雨露里。  
他们和国王一样毫不在乎库洛洛的来历和意图，友善得就像与库洛洛已是多年好友，言谈间既不疏离也不客套，最后衷心祝愿他能忘却过去所有苦痛，在这里安享幸福。  
这些福音般的话语让库洛洛想起神父，但神父会祝生者平安、愿死者平静，却从不会提及“幸福”一词，因为在流星街无人需要，也无人理解。  
而国王却直接将这种幸福感注入他脑中。  
可见国王至少拥有操作系的能力，并且这个能力能直接作用于操控对象的情感系统。  
此时库洛洛的感情就让他想要走向这些笑容满面的孩子，理智却让他站在原地寸步不移。  
他看着他们，就像过去看着在垃圾荒原中碌碌而为的劳作者们，清楚地知道自己依然是一个有别于他们的异类，也清晰地记得自己是如何从他们中间离开。  
听着他们的话，看着他们的笑，库洛洛慢慢弯起嘴角，像他们一样露出幸福之人应有的笑容。  
至少在表面上，他们看起来一样了。

孩子们愉快地与他告别，从觐见厅正门鱼贯而出。  
最后是那个没有存在感的青年，他一手捧着托盘，一手拿着被国王扔掉的防毒面具，面无表情、目不斜视地绕过库洛洛，径直走出门外。  
国王对他的控制形式明显有别于其他人，而且乐园里连农夫和孩子都是念能力者，这个青年却只是普通人，这是否意味着他属于另一个不同的种类？  
库洛洛仔细地打量他，发现他的双手有一点奇怪，这种怪异感非常细微，转瞬即逝，被控制的情感对思维还残存影响，库洛洛只能先记下“对此感到奇怪”这件事。  
青年也走出去之后，大厅里只剩下库洛洛和鸢尾花的女孩。  
女孩走到库洛洛面前，笑吟吟地牵起他的手，毫无见外。  
“库洛洛——就这样叫你好吗？我们也走吧，你的房间已经准备好了。别担心，大家都是主人的孩子，从此以后就是一家人了。”  
她似乎对库洛洛与国王一样颜色的头发与眼睛极具好感，说话的时候目光一直围着它们打转。  
库洛洛注意到这一点，笑容更深了一些，反牵住她的手走出大厅。  
女孩和库洛洛年龄相仿，气质温婉，骨子里仿佛有种天生的顺从，她并不反感库洛洛这样反客为主，而是跟在他身后，轻声细语地告诉他应该去往哪个方向。  
看来她也具有一点特殊性。  
库洛洛回头看了她一眼。  
他们现在走的不是来时的走廊，它的分支在转角之后连接着另一条半开放的柱廊，外面就是波光粼粼的湖泊，一根根立柱将映入廊内的湖光切割成片，光影明暗由此交替变换，女孩深棕色的头发和眼睛在走过阴影时乍一看成了黑发黑眼。  
究竟是国王自恋成狂，还是这种外貌特征具有某种特殊含义？  
库洛洛心里想着那个眼蒙黑布、脚戴镣铐，却能对国王直呼其名的女孩，脚下缓了一步，让手中牵着的鸢尾花女孩走到他身边。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
女孩正在描述他们的生活，有柔软的床铺、舒适的衣物，水饮食物取之不尽用之不竭，既不用担心温饱，也不必畏惧疾病，声音娓娓动听，说起来却和国王早期宣传乐园时如出一辙。  
说到一半被库洛洛打断，女孩也不生气，温和地回道：“我是爱丽丝。”「注2」  
她的发音很轻，尾音几乎只有气音，听起来就像“爱莉”。  
库洛洛这么说过之后，女孩很高兴，因为国王也喜欢叫她“爱莉”。  
“没有姓氏吗？”库洛洛接着问。  
姓氏本质上是一种传承和归属，这两样东西流星街人一个都没有，也就不会记在心里、挂在嘴上，国王仅凭一句话就能猜出他的出身库洛洛并不感到奇怪，但眼前这个女孩实在不像是土生土长的流星街人。  
爱丽丝摇了摇头，回道：“已经不需要了。”


	5. Chapter 5

流星街每年都会接收大量外来人口。  
通缉犯、逃债者、躲避追杀者，诸如此类走投无路之人，可以说一切不容于世都会被流星街容纳。  
因为流星街在官方记录里并不存在，所以这些人进入流星街后自然也就不复存在，此地的独立性与封闭性又使追捕者即便找到流星街也只能在外面望而兴叹，否则一不小心就会被流星街人视为入侵者群起而攻之。  
除此以外，这里也是绝佳的遗弃场所。  
一般人不会把孩子丢进流星街，比起他们甚至未必知晓其存在的特殊地区，街头巷尾和福利机构是更好更省事的选择，毕竟他们只是抛下了一个责任，而非想要置骨肉血亲于死地。  
特地选择流星街作为遗弃之地的人则不然，他们需要被遗弃者彻底从世界上消失，因此流星街里外来的孩子出身大多非富即贵，相应的背后也都有一段复杂而不堪的故事。  
爱丽丝与其他孩子正是如此，他们也都像家族抛弃他们一样抛弃了家族的姓氏。  
“我们的确怨恨过，但如果没有来到流星街，我们也没有机会进入乐园、见到主人，像现在这样幸福，所以我们感激他们将我们遗弃。”  
爱丽丝说得十分动情，仿佛此前种种不幸都是令他们脱胎换骨荣登天堂所必经的磨砺。  
库洛洛一字不落地听进耳中，心里没有任何触动，只觉得国王的能力用来套话再适合不过，就是制约麻烦了一些。  
如同一段写好的程序在自主运行，说完过往曾经后爱丽丝又开始歌颂国王。千篇一律的颂辞里已经提取不出半点可用信息，库洛洛再次打断她：“你来到乐园多久了？”  
“多久？”爱丽丝依然没有生气，歪着头回忆了一会儿，有些无法确定，“我来的时候大概有——”  
她松开库洛洛的手，转到他面前，半蹲下身仰头看了看，而后指着他的下巴继续说：“大概这么高。当时有个男孩和你差不多岁数，我看他时就只能看到他的下巴。”  
说完她站起来，变得能与库洛洛平视。  
如此算来至少也过了三四年，而库洛洛在觐见厅时并没有看到比他更为年长的“孩子”。  
“那个男孩现在在哪里？”  
“他已经睡着了。”  
“睡着了？”  
库洛洛确定自己没有听错，但目前掌握的信息还不足以解析这个词在字面下更深层的含义，他继续问道：“是死了吗？”  
“不是哦，就是睡着了。”爱丽丝强调地重复，“我们来自不同的地方，但只有一个相同的归处，所有人最终都会睡着，去往主人的梦境，永远和他在一起。”  
“睡着”、“梦境”、“永远在一起”，这几个关键词让库洛洛隐约有一些猜想，但他暂时没有深入思考下去，而是将它们当做单纯的信息记在脑海里。

说话间两人已经穿过湖边柱廊，再次走进宫殿内部，视觉经历短暂的明暗过渡，阳光又被隔绝在厚重的石墙之外，由吊顶烛灯替代照明。  
“这里就是我们住的地方。”爱丽丝介绍道。  
这一区域是依附于宫殿主体的偏殿，面积不大，由一条走廊分隔左右，走廊两侧各有一排房门，彼此间的距离相差无几，其结构与宫殿自有的典雅古意格格不入，看起来更像是集体宿舍。  
“国王也住在这里吗？”库洛洛问道。  
这是明知故问，国王既然自命为王，当然不会与附属于他的“子民”住在一起。  
果然，爱丽丝摇了摇头：“主人不在这里。”  
“那他住在哪里？”库洛洛更进一步试探。  
爱丽丝还是摇头，为自己的一问三不知而露出些苦恼，并没有察觉其中的异常——比如国王看似对他们疼爱有加，却什么都不让他们知道。  
只是消遣和玩物而已。  
“没关系的。”  
库洛洛安抚地对她笑了笑，而后他似乎听到什么，转头看往另一个方向。  
那里有一条不起眼的岔道，岔道中传出像是车轮滚在地上的咕噜咕噜的声响，由远及近，最后出现一个推着手推车的青年，和库洛洛在觐见厅里见到的那一个着装相同，也同样死气沉沉的像个人偶。  
半人高的手推车上分三层摆放有面包和水果，分量相当，装在一模一样的木制圆盘中，每层本该平均四盘，但最上一层额外叠加着一盘，稍微破坏了均衡感，库洛洛能够猜出来这一盘属于谁。  
“我们的晚餐送来了。”  
爱丽丝重新露出笑容，拉着库洛洛走过去，指着青年解释这是宫殿里的侍者，负责各项扫洒杂务，照料国王与爱宠们的生活起居，同时也是向山下之民传达旨意并收取供品的使者。  
“饮食每日供奉，一天两次，这是今天的第二次。另外你这身衣服不能再穿了哦，主人不喜欢外来的东西。”爱丽丝笑道，“新衣服就在你的房间里，往后如果需要更换，侍者会在第二天收取供奉时一起带回来。”  
库洛洛对这些细枝末节并不上心，爱丽丝介绍完吃和穿的来源后他又等了一会儿，爱丽丝却不再继续往下说。  
“只有这些吗？还有别的东西吗？”  
“别的东西？”  
爱丽丝不解其意，停下脚步。  
库洛洛也停下来了，两人站在过道中间，正好拦在餐车前进的路线上，侍者走近后推着餐车绕过他们，脚步声和车轮转动声依然规律又机械。  
爱丽丝睁着明亮的眼睛，还在等待一个指向更为明确的问题——或者说解释。  
库洛洛在侍者走过时抬头看到他木雕般的脸孔，突然之间变得意兴阑珊。  
“没什么，走吧。”  
他松开爱丽丝的手，转开身，将冷漠的面孔朝向前方。

派餐过程安静而有序。  
侍者走进住宿区，停在第一扇门前，抬手敲了敲。  
房门从内侧打开，一个孩子走出来从餐车上取走餐点，看到库洛洛和爱丽丝，他友好地致以问候，而后回到房中关上门。  
侍者随即走向下一扇门，重复同一程序。  
来到爱丽丝的房间时侍者仍然敲响房门，爱丽丝此时已经忘了库洛洛的问题和自己的疑惑，让库洛洛稍等片刻，拿起属于她的餐点，侍者在她的命令下从门前退开，她推开门走进屋里。  
房门打开后没有关，库洛洛往里扫了一眼。  
除了一张单人床和一套桌椅外房中再无他物，只在角落里有一扇小门通往浴室。  
流星街的居住状态其实一直十分紧张，像这样干净整洁还自带卫浴的独立单人间只存在于一千五百年前，就连长老们都不会住得比这更舒适。  
但相较于这些孩子过去的生活水平，这样的住所难免显得简陋和乏味。  
爱丽丝很快回到库洛洛身边，脸上不变的平和温柔几乎与她的房间同化。  
透过他们，库洛洛在一瞬之间看尽他将在乐园度过的所有理应称之为“生活”的时间，并在这一瞬间过后将其抹除。  
有食饱腹、有衣蔽体、有处容身，如此便能心满意足，即使不是受到控制，他周围曾经也充满了这种人，同样的，这种生活他也没有必要去重温。  
两人继续跟在侍者身后往前走，长廊尽头就是库洛洛的房间，因为他是第十三个孩子，所以这间房对面只有一堵石墙。  
被国王特殊对待的女孩没有住在这里。  
爱丽丝先库洛洛一步进入房中，拉开窗帘、推开窗户，蕴含水汽的山风立刻吹拂而入，阳光下明艳的湖景映得整个房间都生动起来。  
但库洛洛对这片景色已经失去兴趣，也不在乎生活里是否必须拥有阳光和清新空气，他用手指理了理被风吹乱的额发，仅仅扫了一眼就将目光从房内转开，落在门外的侍者身上。  
先前在觐见厅感受到的微末怪异再度重现，当爱丽丝为飘动的窗帘打结时，库洛洛伸出手在侍者眼前晃了一下。  
侍者浑浊的目光纹丝不动。  
库洛洛又试着抬起他的手，指尖刚一碰到就发现触感不对。  
这只手上套着一层薄薄的手套，像第二层皮肤一样难以分辨，凑近了才能看出一点不自然，库洛洛小心地将手套脱掉，露出来的手背上有一枚新月印记，他仔细看了看，又脱下另一只手套，另一只手的手背很干净，但在掌心有一枚太阳印记。  
这两枚印记也是一种身份象征，库洛洛不是第一次见到，但它们很少会同时在活人身上停留太久。

拥有日月印记的人在流星街被称为“殉法者”。  
他们可以是任何人，当他们决心成为殉法者时，长老院会给予他们月亮的印记，当他们即将以身殉法时，就会获得太阳的印记，这两枚印记重叠之时，他们将化血肉之躯为武器，用生命捍卫流星街唯一的“法”，也就是流星街本身。  
作为流星街极端意志的体现，殉法者通常受命于长老院，出现在乐园倒也不足为奇，这十年来长老院与国王看似互惠互利、相安无事，实际上却一直视国王为喉中鲠、附骨蛆，殉法者曾多次被派进乐园，结果全都如泥牛入海再无音讯，现在看来他们全都已经落入国王之手，这偌大的宫殿里不知还藏着多少这样的人偶。  
国王既没有杀死他们，也没有去除印记，反而为他们戴上手套防止印记误触，可见也是将他们视作备用武器，出于对乐园的重视，长老院给予这些殉法者强大的威力，到头来却让国王得了便宜。  
库洛洛盯着侍者黯无神采的眼睛，额头上的刺青隐隐作痛。  
如果国王第二次拿起针时那女孩没有出声，他大概也会成为同样的行尸走肉——更可能死在与国王的战斗中。  
究竟是巧合，还是她刻意为之？  
爱丽丝在这时走出房门，看到库洛洛捧着侍者的手也没有任何反应，作为新人的引导者她已经完成任务，一切便成过眼云烟。  
她将餐车上最后一份餐点交到库洛洛手中，柔声与他道别，接着就像再也看不见他一样转身走开。  
侍者总算得以结束送餐工作，戴回手套，推着餐车离开。  
“爱莉。”  
库洛洛在爱丽丝回房前叫住她。  
爱丽丝很喜欢被人如此称呼，愉快地回头：“怎么了？”  
库洛洛面上依旧是属于他自己的冷漠，经过这短短一路，他发现爱丽丝其实并不在乎他表露的是何种面目，因此他便省去这点表面功夫。  
“我在找一个叫做‘奥罗拉’的孩子，你知道她在哪里吗？”  
这个问题在一定程度上暴露了他来到乐园的确别有用心，但爱丽丝毫无所察，她回想了一会儿，笃定地摇头：“抱歉，我对这个名字没有印象，乐园里现有的孩子我也全都认识，没有人叫做奥罗拉，也许她在我到来之前就已经睡着了。”  
库洛洛点了点头，继续问道：“国王身边那个女孩叫什么名字？”  
爱丽丝这次终于能够回答，高兴地回道：“你说公主吗？公主就是公主呀。”  
“我明白了。”  
库洛洛直到这时才笑起来，道了一声谢，走进他的房间里。


	6. Chapter 6

房门在身后合上，没有发出一丝声响。  
幸福之地不会滋生恶行，加上所有资源在乐园近乎共享，不存在私藏，因此所有房间都没有安装门锁，像此地居民的心灵一样完全不设防。  
房内的构造与其他房间如出一辙，库洛洛作为新人，多的也只是一件白色长袍和一双草编凉鞋，端正地叠放在单人床中央。  
凉鞋的款式乐园上下一致，长袍则比山下村民所穿的更为白净，但在衣摆和袖口处同样绣有异兽图腾。  
这种衣服对尺寸没有要求，穿起来也就无所谓合不合身，换好衣服之后库洛洛从他的外套里取出圣经，正要将外套挂到椅背上时他想了一下，转手翻起外套的领子，撕开缝在一起的布料。  
布料之间夹着一块指甲大小的透明片状物，薄如蝉翼，完美地隐藏在衣领中，因此国王完全没有发现。库洛洛举起它对准窗外，天光映照下通透的质感里似有流光转瞬即逝，再看时就只是一片普通的玻璃。  
仅就外观而言，谁也想不到它曾经散布灾厄、割取人命。  
库洛洛仰头看着它，又透过它看向天空，似乎看到了一点独属于流星街的朦胧。  
而后他收回手，没有将它放回原处，而是撑开圣经的封皮，塞进封皮与封面之间的夹层里。  
做完这件事，库洛洛开始享用他的晚餐。  
此时已经接近黄昏，天色却依然明亮，干净的天空给人以不同于流星街的时间感，只有远处的云雾屏障由外至内渗出微红，像在水里晕开的血，慢慢向周边扩散。  
库洛洛倚在窗边，一边嚼着面包，一边看着那点红色占据整片云团，而后逐渐深沉。

夜晚的乐园比流星街更为死寂，湖水穿过树林、在山丘边缘汇成水瀑冲刷而下的声响，是这夜里唯一能够听见的声音，就连倒映在湖面上的星光月色都像一场幻境。  
等到天空完全黑透之后，库洛洛关上窗户、放下窗帘，打开房门光着脚走出去，落足极轻，像习惯夜行的生物一样无声无息。  
乐园之民日出而作、日落而息，此时已经安然入眠，包括另外十二个房间里的孩子，隔着房门就能听到他们匀称的呼吸。  
偏殿里的灯火全都熄灭了，库洛洛小范围地张开「圆」，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中飞快前行，就像游鱼徜徉于水中，生来就适应这样的环境。  
一直到了湖边柱廊，才有月光映出他的身影。  
再往前就是主殿，入口处隐约有火光摇曳，远远看去犹如华丽坟茔中徘徊不去的鬼火，幽幽照亮一条通往阴间的路。  
库洛洛通过这条路进入主殿，循着白天记住的路线前往觐见厅。  
一路上没有遇到任何人，无论是人偶侍者，还是国王本人。  
到达觐见厅时，他无声无息地推开门。  
大厅里同样空无一人，库洛洛直接绕到御座后面，掀开悬挂在墙壁上的门帘。  
门帘之后本应有一扇专属于国王的小门，此时却不见踪影，即使是「圆」也没能在墙壁之后发现任何东西。  
这结果不算意外，白天时他就已亲眼看到一扇门凭空出现又消失。  
由于不知道国王会身在何处，出于谨慎库洛洛没有扩大「圆」，他离开觐见厅，继续探索其他地方。

主殿占地极广，除了觐见厅以外还有许多不知用途的空房间，走廊也时常在半途中断，或在死路的阴影里暗藏拐角，虽不至于像困住过他的迷宫那般错综复杂，却也古怪到难以言喻，仿佛建造者完全没有用心规划，只是敷衍了事。  
库洛洛维持着正好比走廊宽一些的「圆」，漫无目的地游荡。  
他已经做好今晚将一无所获的准备。  
路过一面平平无奇的石墙时，「圆」突然掠过一点不自然。  
库洛洛脚下一顿，退回那个地方。  
这一点不自然从外观上看不出任何端倪，伸手触摸后才能发现看似厚重的墙体不过是障眼法，其后别有玄机。  
库洛洛站在空白的墙壁面前，试着探入一只手，而后整个人穿墙而过。  
墙后面是一条密道，逼仄却并不憋闷，假造的墙体将外部光线隔绝，仅凭肉眼什么都无法看见。  
库洛洛顺着这条密道无声无息地走下去，不消片刻就来到一个空旷的区域。  
黑暗始终一成不变，几乎成为这个夜晚唯一的颜色。  
离开密道前，库洛洛在出口处停留了几分钟，等待黑暗中潜伏的防卫或陷阱触发。  
然而什么都没有发生，一个需要层层隐藏的秘密就这样让人轻而易举地闯了空门。  
库洛洛慢慢扩大「圆」的范围，在黑暗尽头碰到一扇门。  
这扇门与住宿区的房门规格相似，却不只是一块光秃秃的木板，面上还有凹凸不平的雕花和一道锁。  
库洛洛收回「圆」，走过去，像一个不请自来的访客，含蓄而有礼地敲响这扇与众不同的房门。

“叩叩叩”——  
寂夜没有被惊醒，三声门响落下，周遭又回到死一般的寂静里。  
库洛洛耐心地站在门前。  
许久之后，他听到细微的响动，像是金属制品在毛织物上摩擦，慢慢停在门后。  
又过了一会儿，有人犹豫着轻声问道：“……你还在那里吗？”  
随着这个声音，一张苍白的面容在脑海中浮现出来，并不完整，却异常鲜明。  
库洛洛在黑暗里露出微笑：“是的，我还在。”  
他顿了一下，仿佛不确定，又有些惊喜：“你是奥罗拉吧？”  
里面的人一时没有回话，但库洛洛已经知道答案，他的声音里带上显而易见的轻快：“你认识赫瑟德神父吗？我来乐园之前神父托我帮他找一个叫作‘奥罗拉’的孩子，那就是你吧？他一直都很担心你，你没事就太好了！”  
“……”  
门后面依然是漫长的沉默，之后传出一声嗤笑，使她的声音又变得像砸碎的玻璃一样刺耳。  
“别装了，你知道我是谁，我也知道你是谁的人。替我打开这扇门，你要做的事情我可以帮你。”  
库洛洛又笑了一下。  
比起容易被哄骗的傻子，他更愿意这个离国王最近的女孩是一个聪明人。  
收起故作的语气，库洛洛以他一贯冷静到近乎冷漠的声音问道：“你甚至自身难保，又能怎么帮我？而且我很好奇，就连我的房间都没有上锁，国王为什么唯独对你如此防备？”  
说着他敲了敲房门外侧的金属把手，把手下面就是一个凹陷的锁孔，库洛洛不知道女孩是否见过，但她的声音明显因此出现片刻的凝滞。  
“……你进来之后自然会知道。”她若无其事地继续说道自己的话，“这扇门只能从外面打开，钥匙在比亚图斯身上，他确实很强，但如果你也像白天表现的一样厉害，我想这对你来说不是难事，毕竟你还能走到这里来。”  
不知是奉承还是嘲讽，听起来更像藏着一个拙劣的陷阱。  
具有流星街人对生命与生俱来的漠视，又有在流星街人身上少见的自私，只是她显然不擅长交涉之道，连一点有用情报都吝于透露就妄图利用没有交情的陌生人，字里行间的算计幼稚得让库洛洛想要发笑。  
他用指尖描画门锁的形状，又沿着门缝摸索了一圈，最后在地面上摸到一道浅浅的滑槽。  
这扇门的确只能从外面开启，里面的人即便能打开门锁也无济于事。  
“刚才的话不是在骗你，赫瑟德神父的确托我照顾你。白天时你也算救过我一次，所以这扇门我会帮你打开。明晚还是这个时间，我来找你。”  
说完之后库洛洛转身离开。  
直到他走出密道，那扇门里的声音都没有再次响起来。

第二天清晨，天刚蒙蒙亮时，侍者敲响房门送来早餐。  
餐后库洛洛穿上凉鞋离开房间，看到他的邻居们都站在各自的房门口，在他出来之后才像得到指令一样纷纷与他问安，接着转过身，合流般整齐而安静地向前走。  
库洛洛缀在最后，与他们一起走进昨天的觐见厅。  
时间尚早，御座和御座旁的高脚凳都还空着，孩子们进入大厅后分头散开。  
出人意料的是他们竟然开始做念力修行。  
作为一种生命能量，但凡具有生命之物都会拥有念，普通人精孔闭合，「气」自然产生同时自然流失，打开精孔后人体则会迅速产生大量的「气」，需要使用「缠」将这些「气」留在体表，以免过度流失危及生命，因此可以通过「气」的状态来判断一个人是不是念能力者。  
眼前这十二个孩子和山下的村民一样，体表虽然有「缠」覆盖却不够稳定，细如涓流的「气」肉眼可见地向外逸散，因此他们的「缠」分外稀薄，看起来几如常人。  
但当他们发动「练」时，瞬间爆发的「气」让库洛洛因为主角缺席而有些散漫的神情立刻认真起来。  
念力修行一道没有捷径可走，纵使天赋异禀也需要寸积铢累，因此成为念能力者以来库洛洛没有一天懈怠过四大行的修习，而这些连「缠」都难以维持的孩子具有的「练」却几乎能与他相当。  
站在旁边观察了一会儿，库洛洛走到爱丽丝身边，直接问道：“爱莉，能让我看看你的「发」吗？”  
与自身能力有关系的信息是念能力者的机密，若是在乐园之外问这种问题可能会引发战斗，但爱丽丝只露给库洛洛一脸茫然：“「发」？那是什么？”  
库洛洛顿了一下，干脆跳过她又一次的一无所知：“你们每天只做这样的练习吗？”  
爱丽丝的「练」已经发动许久，依然显得游刃有余，连汗都没有出。  
她笑着回道：“这是主人赐予我们的力量，能使我们更长久地陪在他身边。”  
换言之，是国王打开他们的精孔，却没有系统地传授念力修行之法，只是让他们着重于「练」的修习。  
按理来说他们将会因此拥有庞大的「气」，实际上却恰恰相反。  
那么，中间消失的「气」都去了什么地方？


	7. Chapter 7

天光大亮时国王与公主才姗姗来迟。  
一直影子一样站在墙角的侍者走到御座后方，撩起门帘，昨天夜里消失的小门再度出现，门后走出一道玄黑的身影。  
觐见厅的气氛瞬间变了，孩子们的目光就像受到磁铁吸引一样凝聚在那个身影上，他们没有停止修习，也没有移动一步，但神情全都变得热切起来。  
国王熟视无睹，走到御座边，小心翼翼地将他的曙光公主安置在高脚凳上，如同对待一件易碎的珍品。  
而后他转过身，一眼就注意到库洛洛，他的穿着打扮已经与其他人无所不同，却神色淡漠地离群而立，在一片由「练」组成的煌煌辉光中，他稳定的「缠」也如激流里的磐石。  
不为所动，格格不入。  
库洛洛却没有理会国王，而是和昨天一样格外关注奥罗拉。  
这一次她对他的注视毫无反应，只是安静地端坐着，白瓷一般的面容仿佛已经凝固了，若非充沛的生命能量正在她体表流动不息，她看起来就是一尊精雕细琢的人偶。  
直到国王登上御座，库洛洛才移开目光，与国王四目相接。  
国王面上不见异色，依然散发着对世间万物发于骨血的漠不关心，库洛洛看不出昨晚那场夜游与密会是否已经暴露，他只感到心底再次响起轻声絮语，催促他走向王座、祈求垂怜。  
但这只是一点微不足道的杂音，再也无法掀起半分波澜。  
两人隔空对视了一会儿，国王曲起手指敲了敲御座扶手，露出一点笑意，在眼角一闪而逝。  
而后他转开头，靠到椅背上，对角落里的侍者勾了一下手。  
侍者抱来七弦琴，在御座之下献给国王。  
这如同一个没有言明的指令，孩子们不约而同地收回「气」，或站或坐地聚拢到御座周围，和昨天库洛洛刚见到他们时一模一样。  
或许也和过去十年里的每一天都一模一样。  
国王用指尖在琴弦上挑了几个音，发现库洛洛仍是站在原地。  
他眯了眯眼，抬起下巴对库洛洛略微扬了一下。  
——我宽恕你的不驯，但你也别太过分。  
库洛洛看懂了，想了想，走到所有孩子前方盘腿坐下。  
这个位置比起国王更接近奥罗拉，近到能完全看清她露出裙摆的几根脚趾，小巧玲珑的趾头圆润又白净，没有沾染一点污秽，看来她确实很少用这双脚在地上行走。  
国王不再搭理库洛洛，修长的手指抚过琴弦，发出一连串流水似的琴音，没有内容，只是一曲乐章用以吸引听众的前奏，宣告一个故事的启程转结都将于此开始。  
接着他按住琴弦，顿了一顿，琴音再起时就变了曲调，同时响起的还有他的声音，二者同样悠长而空灵，渐渐共鸣出奇怪的韵律，像飞鸟振翅划过天际，又像昆虫在幽谷低吟。  
库洛洛用「凝」扫过国王和他的七弦琴，什么异常也没有，这种共鸣只是某种特殊的唱腔。  
国王像个诗人一样悠悠吟诵起一则神话。

传说在很久以前，曾有一个国家陷于旷日持久的战乱，人与人互相仇视憎恨，不分昼夜地拼死厮杀。  
污血流进河流，水里就充满了剧毒，渗进土壤，田里就连一颗作物都无法生长。  
白发苍苍的老人悲叹世道艰辛，衣衫褴褛的妇女坐在路边哭泣，骨瘦嶙峋的孩童不知能否看到下一个天明。  
死人不得安葬，活人受苦受难，人们日日夜夜向上天祈求救赎。  
终有神明不忍哀求降临人间。  
祂的手掌拂过大地，地面上就不再有矛盾和纷争，祂的吐息融于空气，人们心中就开出了和平的花朵。  
最后祂在汪洋大海中升起孤岛，将受祂庇护的子民们引渡到新的家园。  
这座岛屿与世隔绝，四季如春，终年风调雨顺，处处都是干净的水源与肥沃的土地。  
脱离战争之苦的人们自此耕种劳作，繁衍生息，在神明的看顾下度过幸福美满的一生。  
当他们寿终正寝，神明就会收起他们的灵魂，让他们在祂无边仁慈与温暖的掌中永远沉眠。

剔除无用的修辞，这个故事简单又毫无新意，当世流传至今的各种神话里都不缺类似的救苦救难，而一旦陷于困境就会期待更高位的存在施以援手，这也是人类的通性，连流星街都不能免俗。  
但神话传说大多有一定现实基础，何况这个故事听起来几乎就是乐园的翻版。  
七弦琴的余音还在大厅里回响，库洛洛开口问道：“那个地方在哪里？那个幸福的岛屿。”  
残响戛然而止。  
空气凝滞了一瞬，其他孩子看向库洛洛，脸上第一次出现古怪的神色，就连奥罗拉都往他的方向偏了偏头。  
国王却没有生气，也仿佛没有听出库洛洛藏在用词里的深意，他摩挲着七弦琴光滑的琴架，目光一时间变得朦胧而渺远，就像穿透现实，看到了一个遥不可及的地方。  
“是啊……它在哪里呢？”  
难以名状的感情在这低语中不经意流露而出。  
库洛洛由此确定，那故事里的岛屿并非虚构，它就是国王的由来之所。

突然之间变得兴致全无，国王收回目光，又对侍者招了招手。  
侍者刚取走七弦琴，国王就站起身，抱起奥罗拉走出觐见厅。  
库洛洛注意到奥罗拉皱了皱眉头，最终还是顺从地倚在国王怀里，只是不悦之色即使被蒙眼布遮挡也仍在唇角眉梢透出来。  
他后知后觉地想到，这可能是她每日里少有的、能够离开那个囚牢的时间。  
被留下的孩子们茫然无措，国王这一次的离开显然不符合他的日常习惯，但没有人责怪库洛洛，也没有人意识到他才是罪魁祸首，他们在原地踟蹰了一会儿，直到库洛洛不愿陪他们浪费时间、起身走向大门时才有所反应，像迷路的小羊跟随新头羊一样跟在他身后。  
听到脚步声，库洛洛回头看了一眼，问离他最近的爱丽丝：“我要下山去看一看，你们来吗？”  
“下山？为什么？”爱丽丝的神情变得更加费解，“是需要什么东西吗？那样的话只要告诉侍者就可以啦。”  
“不是。”  
国王的能力使他们注定不会远离他，库洛洛不再多费口舌，继续往前走。  
身后有脚步声拖沓地响了一声，又停下，终究没有跟上他。

离开宫殿的路十分简单，昨天的迷宫已经消失了，库洛洛推开两面都有浮雕的正门，外面不变的是蓝天艳阳与翠林澄湖。  
山下的农人们早已开始劳作，田地里外都是忙碌的身影，屋顶上有炊烟袅袅升起，在半空中就逸散开来，带来一股奇异的味道。  
那是拥有过“家”的人才能说清的味道，其中并不包括库洛洛，或其他任何生长在流星街的人。  
因为鲜少有侍者以外的人在索取供奉以外的时间下山，看到库洛洛走下阶梯、走进村里，村民们都面露奇怪。  
随即他们认出他是昨天刚来的新人，立刻友好起来，却没有像昨天那般一拥而上，想来是已经把他视作了自己人。  
库洛洛与沿途的村民互相问好，一路走向村庄边缘。  
边缘这道云雾壁垒也和昨天所见毫无区别，如果没有日夜更迭，时间的流逝就像不存在于乐园。  
库洛洛伸出一只手，探进云雾里，一开始还是普通的雾气，越是深入质感越发黏稠，最后变成一种强韧而严密的物质，连一根手指都穿不过去。  
它成了一堵真正的“墙”。  
假设整个乐园都是由国王一人构建，那么根据目前为止的情报来看，国王拥有操作系念能力这一点毋庸置疑，除此以外，库洛洛认为国王应该还掌握具现化系的能力，这道设置成单向境界的云雾屏障就可能是操作系与具现化系的复合应用。  
而乐园里这些不可能存在于流星街的山石草木、果园农田，包括山顶上那座宫殿，则有两种可能：  
其一，乐园根本不在流星街，云雾屏障除了阻拦以外还具有传送功能，外人进来之后便会被毫无自觉地传送到另一个现实存在的地方；  
其二，这一切都是具现化的产物，是一场名副其实的“梦”。  
无论个中真相到底如何，能将分属两个系统的念能力都发挥到如此地步，这意味着国王大概率也是一个特质系，操作系和具现化系的能力都只是其特质系能力的演变或派生。  
库洛洛从云雾中收回手，难得的感到有点伤脑筋。  
作为特质系念能力者，他很清楚特质系的念能力具有多少不确定性，而且国王使用能力时还加入了他自己的血，实际上任何东西都可以作为操作系的媒介。  
越强大的能力制约甚至誓约都越严苛，如果国王的整个能力都依托于其自身血统，那他可能就要空手而归了。

“唉……”  
库洛洛叹了一口气，像一个明知无法得到玩具却还是不得不继续努力的孩子，兴味索然地往回走。  
路过一户人家时，他看到这家门前坐着一个女人，正在绣花，他又想起还欠着一个约定，脚下一顿，改变方向走过去。  
女人抬头对他笑了一下，低下头继续绣花，绣的就是在乐园里随处可见的异兽图腾，动作十分熟练，拿针的手上下翻飞，不多时就绣完一片。  
库洛洛等她打上结、咬断线后问道：“能借我两根针吗？”  
国王那操作系能力的好处再次体现出来，女人没有丝毫好奇，也完全不问缘由，直接将整个针线盒递给他。  
库洛洛道了一声谢：“明天就还给你。”  
“留着吧，我还会有的。”  
女人笑着说完，抱着缝好的布起身回屋。  
这时有一个村民从库洛洛背后走来，在不算宽敞却也不至于狭窄的道路上离他越来越近。  
库洛洛在两人即将擦肩而过前让开一步，但那村民却仿佛脚步不稳般一边走一边倒向他，最后在他脚上绊了一下，摔倒在地。  
再也没有起来。  
女人还没走进屋，听到响动回头看到这一幕，“哎呀”一声，连忙将手中布料的送进屋里，又快步走出来，到倒下的村民身边探了探他的脖颈，而后抓住他的两条手臂，将他拖到不会挡路的地方。  
库洛洛一直站在原地看着他们。  
女人突然想起这是个“新人”，柔声对他安慰道：“别怕，他只是睡着了，先我们一步去往国王和我们约定的地方。”  
库洛洛点了点头，依然注视着那个人，听到他的呼吸逐渐停止，看到他的瞳孔慢慢放大，当最后一丝气息归于大地时，他脸上的笑容也就此定格。  
他的确是睡着了，枯竭的生命能量让他陷入永远不会醒来的长眠里。


	8. Chapter 8

作为万事万物必然的终点，死亡的确不必为人恐惧。  
但死亡也能成为一件让人幸福的事情吗？

以一种与流星街截然不同的方式漠视生死，绣花的女人与库洛洛道别后，倒毙路边的尸体再也无人问津，仿佛自它倒下的那一刻起就已经消失在人们的视野与记忆里。  
当它脸上的笑容逐渐被死的僵硬与灰败取代时，才有人前来处理后事。  
形如人偶的侍者无声无息地出现，顶着一张比死人还要了无生气的脸孔走来，将尸体扛到肩上。  
库洛洛跟在他身后，走过田垄、走上山道，最后回到山顶的宫殿里。  
这显然不是第一次有人“睡着”，国王虽然不至于日理万机，却也不必亲自过问这等小事，库洛洛不指望侍者能就此带他找到国王的藏身之所，而是想看看这些亡者最终所归何处。  
两人一前一后走在寂静的走廊里，脚步声规律有序。  
但在拐过又一个转角时，前方的脚步声突然消失了。  
库洛洛立刻跑过去，看到转角之后出现了一个死角，侍者和尸体都已经不见踪影，取而代之的是一堵挂着编织画的石墙。  
挂画上毫无新意的仍是异兽图腾，不知原型本就如此，还是经人之手再加工后的产物，它的线条看起来扭曲而抽象，肢体和躯干勉强可辨，只有那双用特殊织法突出的眼睛十分灵性，如有生命般注视着库洛洛。  
库洛洛在不自觉间回应了它的“目光”，接着便感到脚下一空。  
与此同时他体表的「缠」波动了一下，一缕细细的「气」从头顶腾升而起，悄然消散。  
仿若错觉的失重感转瞬即逝，再抬头时那只异兽又变回装饰用的死物，细线织就的眼中一无所有，库洛洛与它对视了一会儿，走到墙壁前，用力将整张挂画都扯了下来。  
什么也没有发生，就连积尘都不存在，布料从他手中软软地垂到地上，近距离看那异兽反而只能看清局部针线的走向，露出来的墙体上也只有砖石垒砌的纹路，没有任何东西可以解释刚才突如其来的异常。  
那堵墙是真正具有实体的石墙，库洛洛拍了拍粗糙的墙面，而后扔下画布，也不再追究总是神出鬼没的侍者们到底去向何处，转头走出死角，走回偏殿里。

白天的偏殿与夜里毫无区别，同样杳无人迹，同样静无人声。  
路过爱丽丝的房间时库洛洛停了一下，伸手推开没有锁的房门。  
爱丽丝背对门口坐在床沿，库洛洛推门的动作完全没有惊扰到她，她沐浴在斜照进窗口的阳光里，也许正在透过窗户眺望着一个同样遥不可及的彼方，也或许只是在发呆，纹丝不动的背影仿佛能坐到地老天荒。  
离开主人后的玩偶理所当然会断线停摆，库洛洛只看了一眼就再度关上门。  
这些处于明处、触手可及的人和物都已经不再具有意义，回到房间后，库洛洛先将昨天拆开的外套用针线缝好，而后捧着神父的圣经消磨时间。  
一直到了夕阳西下、夜幕降临，乐园里的一切响动都止息时，他才从针线盒里取出最长的两根针，别在腰带上，走出房门。  
乐园里没有计时工具，库洛洛到达的时间似乎比约定更早一些，但奥罗拉已经等在门后。  
困住她的这扇门其实不算坚固，门锁也很普通，若是力气够大，哪怕不需要钥匙而只凭蛮力也能突破，只是考虑到里面的人可能正是国王的底线所在，库洛洛才选择了另一种低调且不留痕迹的方式。  
“我听说过这个，你以前是小偷吗？”  
奥罗拉细听库洛洛的撬锁动静，清晰的嗓音里有一点好奇。  
流星街一直实行按劳分配，掠夺和盗窃这类行为会打破秩序、带来混乱，因此流星街人在共识里就会自觉将其摒弃，而库洛洛却显得驾轻就熟。  
“不，我只是比别人更多一些小技能。”库洛洛蹲在门前，细致地转动插入锁芯的两根针，“多会一点东西总没坏处。比起这个，我更奇怪你为什么会被这种门困住，你也是念能力者吧？”  
“徒有其表罢了。我是天生的，但赫瑟德那老东西认为我先天不足、体质低弱，只要和人战斗就将必死无疑，一直不肯教我，想让我像其他人一样老老实实守着垃圾堆过一辈子。至于比亚图斯，”门后传出一声冷笑，“他巴不得我是个废人，怎么会让我有能力逃出去？”  
可能许久都没有正常地与人说过话，奥罗拉有些难以自控，开始对神父和国王进行人身攻击，从言辞比重来看神父比国王更受青睐，让奥罗拉连“道貌岸然”这种词都用了出来。  
“念能力者最终都会被长老院招揽，如果你的身体素质真有那么糟糕，当然活不长久。但作为普通居民，只要你肯工作，流星街就能让你活下去，而在这个乐园里你甚至什么都不用做就可以安然度日，这样不好吗？”  
奥罗拉闻言嗤之以鼻：“只要活着就能满足，我又何必做个人。”  
库洛洛忍不住笑起来。  
只有一直被悉心保护的孩子才能在流星街长出这样一身尖刺。  
“看来赫瑟德神父十分爱惜你，既然如此他为什么还会让你来到乐园？”  
库洛洛接着问，心里猜测或许是传说中的叛逆期作祟，才让这任性的孩子擅自身犯险境。  
却听奥罗拉以更加冰冷且嘲讽的语调回道：“当然是因为他还有更爱的人。”  
“哦？”  
库洛洛正想引她继续说下去，卡在锁芯里的针头却突然一松，随即是“咔哒”一声脆响。  
门内的话音同时中断，奥罗拉终于意识到自己说得太多，接下去再不发出一点声音。  
沉默与寂静重又落下来。  
库洛洛站起身，握住门把慢慢向外拉开门。  
一线浅黄的微光溢出门缝，倾斜着在地板上延伸进黑暗里。

室内灯火通明，让双目在明暗交替中有一瞬间的不适应。  
库洛洛眯了眯眼，开门的动作依然像打开自家房门一样自然，他让自己完全暴露在灯光下，另一只手却悄悄扣住长针，隐藏在指缝之间。  
原本与他只有一门之隔的人已经退到房间深处，瘦弱的身躯依然包裹在黑色长裙里，面上蒙眼的黑布却已不见踪影，露出一双充满戒备的眼睛。  
这双眼睛同国王一样漆黑如墨，却不像国王那般如同长夜深沉不见尽头，反而十分明亮，如其本名般发于黑暗而终将驱逐黑暗，让库洛洛再一次感受到尖锐的生命力。  
就像不息的川流骤然凝固，又像有钟声在静夜里重复回响。  
但这种奇妙的感觉只停留了不足一秒，在库洛洛收起长针与本该展露的无害笑容抬脚即将踏入房中时，奥罗拉突然面色一变，而库洛洛也感到肩头陡然传来凉意，飞快地向下蔓延。  
顾不上继续观察与戒备，奥罗拉扑到房中的大床上扯过被子，在被脚链绊倒的同时甩动手臂，用力将整床被子扔向库洛洛。  
库洛洛没有躲避或阻挡，发现在一瞬间他的衣服竟然消失了，而当他接住被子将自己严丝合缝地包裹起来之后，消失的衣服再度归回原处，完好如初。  
气氛一时变得微妙而古怪，时间陷入另一种凝滞里。  
两人面面相觑片刻，奥罗拉从铺满整个房间的毛绒地毯上爬起身，拍了拍裙角并不存在的灰尘，若无其事地说道：“现在你知道了吧，比亚图斯为什么这样对我。”  
“很奇特的能力。”库洛洛点了点头，“你也把他看光了吗？”  
“当然不是！我也没有把你看光！”  
奥罗拉皱起眉，仿佛被库洛洛不合时宜的玩笑所冒犯。  
之后她平复了一下情绪，慢慢走向门口，脚上的链条在灯下像流光一样划过地毯上柔软的绒毛。  
库洛洛侧身从门边让开，在她拉他进门或者推他出门之前主动走进房中。

除了面积更大些许，这间房的结构与其他孩子的房间大致相当，内容物却丰富百倍，让它成为一个足以匹配一位“公主”的居所。  
目所能及之处皆是美好的事物，有玩具布偶和糖果，也有鲜花珠宝和华服，唯独缺少一扇能够看到天空与云朵的窗户，但它们也都成为华美的壁画装点在天花板上。  
对待宝物一样地珍藏她，费尽心思地讨好她，却剥夺了她真正想要的东西。  
“我和你私下接触的事不会被国王发现吗？”  
库洛洛从床头拿起一只玩具鸟，它金属的身体栩栩如生，每一根翎羽都分毫毕现，拧动藏在尾部的发条还会一边扇动翅膀一边发出悦耳的啼鸣。  
“不会，他……”  
奥罗拉关上房门，说到一半听到鸟叫声，转头就见库洛洛竟然将那只玩具鸟抛到空中，连忙踉跄着小跑几步接住它。  
“它不会飞！你是小鬼头吗？！”她生气地说，捧着玩具鸟查看库洛洛是否对它造成不可挽回的损害，之后才轻轻将它放在梳妆台上。  
如果她能看到自己映在梳妆镜中的侧脸，就会发现她的神态动作在这一刻与国王相像至极，面部轮廓如同可以重叠在一起般肖似，但库洛洛没有说出这件事。  
“抱歉，不会再乱动你的东西了。”他随口说道，继续之前的话题，“你是说国王不会发现我在这里吗？”  
奥罗拉转身面向他，额间醒目的刺青与锋芒外露的神态使她瞬间脱离国王的影子，却又因为提及这个名字而变得冷然：“他做不到，否则不会把我锁在这里。”  
“因为你无法控制自己的能力？这说不通，如果他因为忌惮你的能力必须限制你的自由，那么更应该从早到晚都把你带在身边，而不是把你放在他掌控不到的地方。”  
开门后的每一个细节库洛洛都记得一清二楚，从中无法判断这个能力发动的方式，但他直觉与奥罗拉总是被蒙住的双眼脱不开干系。  
他从腰带上取下一根针，拿着它伸出被子，奥罗拉下意识看过去，那根针随即在他们眼前消失得无影无踪。  
“原来如此，你的眼睛就是你的能力，看来你是个天生的特质系。”  
可能被上帝亲吻过，也可能被恶魔诅咒过，天生特质系念能力者的能力与生俱来，从他们出生的那一刻起就已经注定。  
奥罗拉移开目光：“这双眼睛只要睁开就能揭穿一切虚假之物，而乐园是比亚图斯亲手打造的只属于他的王国，他不会让我毁了它。”  
“所以你希望我帮助你逃离这里吗？”  
“不，是我帮助你逃离这里，在你杀了比亚图斯之后。”  
“杀了国王？”  
库洛洛有些意外，近乎无辜地眨了眨眼，而后收回手，将重又出现的针插回腰带上：“如果要刺杀国王，你的眼睛的确很有用，但我为什么要这样做？”  
奥罗拉愣了一下，脱口问道：“你不是长老院派来的刺客吗？”  
“我的确受命于长老院，但我接到的指令并不包括刺杀任何人。而且你也太高估我了，长老院用了十年都没能解决国王，何况我现在只有一个人。”  
“我当然也会帮你。”奥罗拉尽量冷静地说。  
库洛洛评判地打量了她一番，那纤细的身躯里看不见任何可以称之为“战斗力”的东西，让他毫不掩饰地摇了摇头：“一旦和国王正面交战，你带来的隐患比帮助更大，除非你愿意被我攻击，赌一把国王是更在乎你还是更在乎他自己。”  
谁都不可能轻易对他人交托生死，库洛洛的提议更像一个笑话，奥罗拉终于明白无法与他达成她想要的交易，骤然沉下脸。  
库洛洛以为她又会勃然而怒，却见她虽然面色不虞，眼神却很平静，仿佛早已将这个结果计算在内。  
她缓慢地走到床边，沉重地坐下：“那就没必要再说下去了，你回去吧。”  
身在乐园整整两年，即使一直被困在不见天日的方寸之地，她所掌握的情报也绝不可能仅限于这寥寥几句话，但库洛洛知道除非答应与她合作，否则她不会再多说一个字。  
而且他也并非一无所获。  
道了一声“晚安”，库洛洛将被子放在床上，打算离开这里。  
奥罗拉垂着头没有回答他，长长的黑发遮住她的脸，消瘦的侧影看起来既脆弱，又孤单。  
——她毕竟是离国王最近的人。  
库洛洛想了想，重新披上被子：“刚才所说的一切都只建立在国王对此一无所知的假设上，也许国王确实连我们的一举一动都了若指掌，那样的话你要怎么办？”  
奥罗拉抬头看了他一眼，冰冷地回道：“到时候我就把你扔给他。”  
库洛洛毫不怀疑这句话的真实性，他笑起来：“你用那套说辞哄骗过多少人？”  
“目前为止只有你一个，不是谁都有本事抵抗比亚图斯还能找到我。”  
说到这里奥罗拉顿了一下，也感到放弃这样难得的合作者过于可惜，不由缓下声：“你来乐园的时机刚好，再过几天就是安息日，在那之前希望你能认真考虑一下我的话。”  
“安息日？”库洛洛捕捉到一个特殊的词，“你是指星期天？”  
奥罗拉又露出雕塑般的冷漠：“等你决定好了再说。”


	9. Chapter 9

库洛洛的任务的确不是刺杀国王。  
虽说流星街上下一体同心，但各人在处事风格上多少存在差异，长老院也不全然只会暴力破坏，国王初到流星街时曾也有长老主张接纳他，直到他们发现乐园只进不出、国王只想占地夺人后，才真正将他视为必须铲除的入侵者。  
只是乐园外围十年不散的云雾屏障比铁桶还要严密，将整个乐园保护得滴水不漏，多次盲目派遣杀手均以失败告终后，长老院终于放弃从外部突破的打算，转而决定找一个合适的人混进乐园，从内部找出破绽。  
这个人既不能一无是处，也不能过分强大，还要具备国王偏好的特质，就算无法立刻获得信任，至少也不会轻易被杀，除此以外，因为长老院不会提供任何支援，他本人也必须耳聪目明、心思缜密，足够胆大与机变，能够在获取有效情报之后全身而退，活着将情报带出乐园。  
流星街人才济济，满足条件的人本该到处都是，但如果将年龄范围缩减到国王喜欢的十五岁以下，原本合适的人就变得不再合适。  
库洛洛就是在此时脱颖而出，所有看似严苛的条件反倒像是为他量身打造，同时比起偏安一隅，他也更喜欢没有保护和退路的冒险，长老院的计划正与他对乐园长久的兴趣不谋而合。  
于是他接下任务，欣然前往乐园。  
随即发现这所谓天堂与流星街也没有什么区别，人类复杂的情感不见踪影，人类的欲求与畏惧也不复存在，所有人都塑在同一种框架里，受名为幸福的丝线操控。  
在这种地方执行探查任务不比刺杀更轻松，国王的能力让常规的情报收集方式失去作用，库洛洛本已做好准备耗费一段时日，但奥罗拉却直接向他揭露了乐园的本质。

离开那个囚牢似的秘密房间后，库洛洛不再到处乱逛，而是直接回到房间里。  
几个小时后，当第一缕晨光穿透雾霭落在湖面上时，生物钟比闹钟还要准确的侍者再次敲响房门。  
早餐依然是巴掌大的面包佐以几颗水果，吃不饱也饿不死，基本满足人体所需营养和水分，很适合乐园这样自给自足的封闭地区。  
经过昨晚的事，库洛洛对待这些食物的态度认真了一些，他分别掰开面包和水果，先在手中捻了捻，而后凑到鼻尖仔细闻了闻，最后才放入口中慢慢咀嚼。  
它们在外观与质感上都十分真实，气味和口感却不够浓郁，诚然他已经很久没有吃过新鲜食物，也有许多因素会影响食物的味道，但既然连衣服都能是假的，又如何确定食物就会是真的？  
将面包与水果的残骸扔回盘中，库洛洛推开房门走出去。  
其他房间门口已经有人静默而立，至少在进食上他们还保留有各自的习惯，各有先后。  
但两天时间足以让人确认乐园生活正如预想般千篇一律，国王单调的琴声和孩子们不变的脸孔都让库洛洛感到乏味，他越过他们，径直穿过长廊向外走去。  
一道道目光接连跟上他的背影。  
只有目光。  
爱丽丝推门而出时正看到库洛洛即将走出住宿区，不由喊了一声：“库洛洛，大家还没有到齐！”  
库洛洛扬了一下手，头也不回地说：“别算上我了，我还有其他事。”  
“等等！库洛洛！”  
爱丽丝难得显出一丝焦躁，她无法理解库洛洛为什么总是如此我行我素，和他们就像分处于两个世界，看得见彼此但实际上全无关联。  
她在原地犹豫踟蹰，几次想要追上前去，却始终无法抬起脚，久远到陌生的情绪终究没能冲破束缚，最后她依然只是看着库洛洛的背影消失在转角之后。

抛下这些可能会因为凑不齐人数而一直傻站在原地的孩子，库洛洛再次离开宫殿。  
村民们对他出现在村里已经见怪不怪，无欲无求的人本就不会有太多好奇，问过早安后便继续各干各的事。  
库洛洛走向昨天借给他针线的那户人家，沿途比前两天更加仔细地观察周围的村民。  
他们的「气」依然在流失，但这一次库洛洛注意到不同寻常之处——  
大部分人的「气」即使正在逸散也显得强壮而充沛，另有一小部分人外流的「气」却细若游丝，仿若随时会断裂，这些人的面相也呈现出虚弱之色，想来再过不久就会像昨天那人一样倒在地上陷入永眠。  
念即是生命能量，再无能的念能力者也不会任由生命力不断消减，这说明并非是他们的「缠」不够稳固，而是有人一直在抽取他们的念。  
这个人会是谁也可想而知。  
至此库洛洛终于可以确定国王的确拥有具现化系的能力。  
不同于利用「气」操控人或物的操作系，具现化系能力多是以将「气」实物化为主要应用，熟练的具现化系能力者甚至可以随心所欲地瞬间造出一座摩天大楼。  
但无论具现化的产物看起来多么逼真，其本质依然是由念力构建的虚假之物，依赖于能力者的「气」而存在，同时受制约或誓约所限。  
奥罗拉的能力和言语都在暗示“乐园并非真实”，假设乐园真的是由国王的能力生成，那么长达十年时间，他究竟是如何维持如此庞大的念力支出？  
他为此付出的代价又是什么？  
库洛洛慢慢停下脚步，熟悉的凉意爬上后脊，村民们头上象征流失的一缕缕「气」线在他眼中摇曳，答案似乎已经不言而喻。  
越强大的能力确实具有越严苛的制约乃至誓约，但有人说过代价只能由能力者本人来承担吗？

“你又到这里来了。衣服补好了吗？需要帮忙吗？”  
温柔的声音在耳边响起，库洛洛回过神，发现已经走到了目的地。  
昨天在阳光下绣花的女人今天依然在同一个位置绣花，但库洛洛看不出她手中的布和昨天的是不是同一块。  
道了一声早安，他将针线盒递给女人：“已经补好了，非常感谢。”  
“不必客气，有需要的话尽管来找我们吧，山上下来的人都不爱说话，你比他们讨人喜欢。”  
女人笑着接过针线盒，没有打开查看，自然也不会发现里面少了什么东西。  
或许是受控形式不同，山下的村民远比山上的孩子和侍者更接近正常人，流星街原住民不会无缘无故进入乐园，所以他们必然都是外来者。  
换做平时，即使得不到有效情报，库洛洛也会与他们每个人都聊上几句，听听他们有别于流星街的故事，但现在他只是归还针线盒，而后与女人道别。  
离开前他注意到这家的木屋旁有一棵树，枝叶繁茂，树下还有一只鸡在抱窝。  
他想了一下，摘下几片树叶，又从鸡窝里抓出一只刚破壳没多久的小鸡。  
小鸡不吵不闹，乖巧得像个玩具，母鸡也一直卧在草垛上，气定神闲，无动于衷。

回到宫殿后库洛洛没有去觐见厅，而是直接走回偏殿。  
其他孩子已经离开了，看来就连所谓“规则”也比不上他们心中对国王的依恋。  
之后的时间，库洛洛一直留在房中，国王果然没有来追究他的缺席，但库洛洛已不再将这种放纵与他那在传言中会受国王喜爱的外貌联系在一起，毕竟任谁见过国王对待奥罗拉的态度后，都不会再认为他还会把其他人放在心上。  
夜色第三次降临，库洛洛熟门熟路地来到奥罗拉房前，撬开门锁。  
奥罗拉正坐在地毯上摆弄一副拼图，听到熟悉的声音也没有任何反应，只在房门打开时侧过脸，将目光从门口避开。  
“我的衣服都是真的，你去找一件。”她指向墙角的衣柜。  
“放心吧，我穿的是我自己的衣服。”  
库洛洛虚掩上门，走进房中。  
奥罗拉用眼角瞥了一眼，见他确实穿着一身完全不符合国王审美的现代服装，才完全转身面向他。  
接着她脸上闪过一丝讶异，虽然转瞬即逝，却没有逃过库洛洛的眼睛。  
“我身上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”  
“没有。”奥罗拉很快收拾好表情，若无其事地回道，“只是没想到这么快就能再次见到你，我可以认为你已经做出决定了吗？”  
“不，我也只是来确认一些事。”  
库洛洛没有深究奥罗拉拙劣的隐瞒，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。  
他走过去，提起裤腿盘膝坐下，与奥罗拉之间只隔着那副没有完成的拼图，图上是半片金色的原野。  
奥罗拉不自在地调整了一下姿势，曲起双腿侧倚到床边，纤细的脚踝交叠在一起，脚上金色的链条在动作间如流水般闪动，衬着白皙的肌肤与猩红的地毯，显出与她本人毫不相称的艳丽与奢靡。  
这种不协调让库洛洛多看了两眼：“需要帮你解开链子吗？”  
“不必了，这个没有锁，而且只要比亚图斯不死我就不会有真正的自由，解不解开都没区别。”奥罗拉随手拉过裙摆盖住双脚，“既然你还没有打算与我合作，这次来找我有什么事？”  
库洛洛没有回答，而是看着她的脸。  
他曾在近处观察过国王的面容，除去性别与年龄带来的细微差异，奥罗拉长得与国王几乎一模一样，让人很难不去联想两人在血缘上的关系。  
“你觉得国王有可能是你的父亲吗？”他直白地问道。  
奥罗拉愣了一下，摇摇头：“赫瑟德认识我的父母，他们早就已经失踪了。我和比亚图斯或许有点关系吧，但那又如何？”  
“那意味着国王很可能是为了你才来到流星街——不是任何一个黑发黑眼的孩子，只是你。”  
时过两年，奥罗拉多少也有感觉，尽管她不愿意承认，却也没有反驳。  
库洛洛对她变坏的脸色视而不见，继续说：“流星街人大多无父无母、不知出身，如果国王真是你的血缘亲人，你依然要杀他吗？”  
“你竟然也会问这种问题。”  
奥罗拉还记得他曾直言已将双亲遗忘，不由感到荒唐至极。  
“父母亲族毫无意义，对你对我都是一样，何况我的养育者能为了离开流星街而卖掉我，我又凭什么要因为一点莫须有的血缘关系就原谅比亚图斯？如果你过来只是为了说这些无聊的事，那就请你回去想清楚再来。”  
库洛洛奇怪地看着她：“你似乎认为我一定会帮你。”  
奥罗拉牵了一下嘴角，没有笑，姿态与昨天晚上截然不同，让库洛洛确定她必然掌握了某些他尚不知晓、并且不利于他的筹码。

与人相交便是一种博弈，库洛洛确实生出兴趣。  
他推开面前的拼图，将手伸进衣兜，好像那里藏着什么东西。  
“那就开始谈正事吧。先回答我一个问题：你能具体描述你的念能力吗？”  
奥罗拉也正色下来：“我只知道它能让假的东西消失，不过这种东西在流星街很少见，如果不是赫瑟德偶然发现，我也不会知道我有这种能力。但他什么都没有对我解释过，也不让我告诉其他人。”  
“国王是什么时候知道的？”  
“他从一开始就知道，我是被蒙着眼睛带进乐园的，大概是赫瑟德告诉他的吧，为了增加我的‘价值’。”  
奥罗拉讥笑了一下，没注意到这段话里透露出一个非常特别的信息——  
赫瑟德神父曾与国王接触过，但很显然他没有让任何人发现这件事，包括长老院。  
库洛洛面不改色地点点头，仿佛只是问了一个无关紧要的问题，而后他开始从衣兜里往外掏东西。  
先是鲜花、树叶、野草和石头，接着是掰断的木板、敲碎的石砖、撕碎的布头和装在小瓶子里的水。  
它们无一例外都在奥罗拉的注视下消失，体积小的在瞬间就失去踪影，体积大的略上慢一些，同样极为短暂，但清晰可见，并且在原处留下了微乎其微的「气」。  
奥罗拉第一次真正看清能力生效的全过程，虽然早已有所猜测，她还是忍不住问道：“这些都是外面的东西？全都是假的？”  
在她移开目光后，消失的东西又恢复原状，与它们消失时的速度相当。  
库洛洛仔细地看着，面色平静，看起来并不意外：“这些是由念具现出来的实物，说是假的也不算错，但我想你的能力可能不只是让它们‘消失’这么简单。”  
“什么意思？”  
“暂时不好下定论。”库洛洛模糊地说，让奥罗拉继续盯着他摆出来的东西。  
鉴于他是目前唯一能帮助她了解自身能力的人，即便心存疑惑与不满，奥罗拉还是按照他的话重新低下头。  
有形之物再度化为虚无，残留的「气」像透明的火焰一样缥缈摇曳，奥罗拉睁着双眼一动不动，直到眼眶发酸快要流下泪来时，地上的「气」突然溃散开来。  
“闭眼。”  
奥罗拉立刻闭上眼睛，听到库洛洛低语了一声：“果然如此。”  
“所以结论到底是什么？”  
库洛洛还是没有回答，下达新的指令：“伸手。”  
奥罗拉皱着眉伸出一只手，下一秒便感到手中一热，有什么毛茸茸又暖烘烘的东西在掌心拱动。  
她浑身一抖，差点把它甩出去，睁眼看清它的模样后又连忙捂进怀里。  
“这只鸟比乌鸦好看！”  
她漆黑的双目闪闪发光，强忍惊喜。  
“这是一只鸡。”库洛洛纠正道，“你看着它。”  
“……”  
猛然间明白过来，笑容随即僵硬地从脸上褪去，奥罗拉沉默片刻，摊开双手。  
小鸡一点也不怕生，在她手中抖了抖嫩黄的绒毛，抬起小脑袋对她细细叫了一声。  
而后慢慢消失在空气里。


	10. Chapter 10

使用念力制造活物并非难事，实际上许多念能力者都能够做到。  
这种“活物”被称作“念兽”，形态大多千奇百怪，肖似飞禽走兽甚至人类的也不在少数，它们通常为了某种目的而生，依赖能力者的「气」而存，很少像乐园里的禽畜这般毫无用处地存在并繁衍生息。  
由此可见，乐园并非只是具现化的框架，而是接近真实的生态系统。  
这无疑是对念的极大浪费，如果国王只是为了一个人才来到流星街，又何必如此大费周章？

库洛洛陷入沉思，房中彻底安静下来。  
与平时独自一人的安静不同，奥罗拉看出库洛洛已经忘记她的存在。  
手中再次传来温暖而柔软的触感，消失的小鸡恢复原状，正努力从她的指缝间钻出短喙。  
奥罗拉合拢双手包住它，用指尖揉了揉它的小脑袋。  
“你是一个残忍的人。”她突然说。  
“……嗯？”  
库洛洛慢了半拍才意识到奥罗拉是在对他说话。  
奥罗拉等到他完全从思绪中抽离之后才继续说下去：“见到你的第一眼，我就觉得你和比亚图斯很像，现在看来并不是我的错觉。”  
“为什么这么说？”库洛洛由衷地感到疑惑。  
他承认自己的确存在某种人格缺陷，“无情”“残忍”之类的形容都不为过，许多被认为是人性本善的特质他天生匮乏，掠夺和伤害他人于他而言就像吃饭喝水一样自然而然。  
但这些事他都还没有对奥罗拉做过，他对待她的态度甚至穷尽他从神父那里学到的真诚和友善。  
奥罗拉没有回答，拢着手静静感受掌心中细小生命的搏动，看不到的时候它是如此真实。  
那副还未完成的拼图就在她脚边，大范围铺洒的金色映出丰收季的富饶和喜悦，刺痛她的眼。  
流星街的一切都是灰暗的，污浊的天空、肮脏的大地、残破的楼房、生锈的卡车、食腐的鸟兽、拾荒的居民，就连阳光和火焰都掺杂着灰黑的杂质，让人只能想到腐朽和死亡。  
所以她喜欢外来的东西，它们明艳的色彩让她感受到生命，也让她得以碰触她的养育者全心追求的世界，即使这些东西全都来自她所仇视的人她也不曾拒绝。  
但很快她就发现这不过是自找罪受，外面的世界再是辽阔美丽，她能够看见的也只有头上这片画出来的天空。  
给予之后再行剥夺，库洛洛做了和比亚图斯一样的事，而他们都没有自觉。

库洛洛一直不解地看奥罗拉，墨黑的眼睛近乎澄澈，显出一种奇特的纯粹。  
奥罗拉垂下眼，收拾好不合时宜的情绪。  
换做以前，她绝不会向别人寻求理解，毕竟她同样不在乎别人的悲欢，被国王关了两年让她变得不正常起来。  
“算了，都是些没意义的事。”她重新抬起头，对库洛洛扬了扬下巴，“还有什么东西需要我验证的，都拿出来吧。”  
见她不愿多说，库洛洛便也略过这个在当下确实无关紧要的话题。  
他掏出口袋里最后的东西——他的晚餐。  
“看起来还不错。”  
奥罗拉客观地评价，随即就看到它们化为乌有，脸色微微一变。  
库洛洛却笑了一声：“果然如此，看来连‘生死与共’也不只是随便说说而已。”  
接着他示意奥罗拉注意残留在他掌中的「气」。  
“「气」能够经由某些方式实物化，在制约期限内或能力解除前它们会一直存在，你的能力则能够直接将其解除，还原为「气」最原始的形态，其中的关键就是你的眼睛——或者说是你的视觉，我想‘亲眼看见’就是这个能力的制约之一。所以由此可以判定，一切会在你的视野里消失的东西都不是真的，你就是因此才会发现乐园的真相吧？”  
奥罗拉点点头。  
库洛洛指着地上消失又出现的东西继续说：“这种‘还原’具有时效性，与念的强度成正比，一旦你不再看、也就是中止能力时，受到还原的「气」就会恢复为实体，因为它与能力者依然存在联系。但是单纯的「气」无法脱离主体太久，所以你的能力其实也具有除念效果。”  
说到这里他发出一声赞叹：“是十分稀有的能力啊。”  
奥罗拉却没有半分欣喜，正是这个能力让她陷入如此境地，她盯着那些外来物，第一次主动使用能力，让它们全都不复存在。  
而后她犹豫片刻，靠近库洛洛，将小鸡轻轻放进他手里。  
小鸡似乎很喜欢奥罗拉，扬着翅膀想要跳出来，奥罗拉连忙扯过库洛洛的外套下摆遮住它，坐回原处克制地错开目光，落在库洛洛脸上。  
库洛洛嘴角还噙着笑意，使他看起来终于像个十四五岁的少年人，但奥罗拉能够感到他实际上一直都没有情绪波动。  
并非对一切人和事都漠不关心、无动于衷，而更像是处在一种奇怪的视角上，它们都不足以触动他。  
奥罗拉在这一刻难以抑制地感到不适。

定了定神，奥罗拉让思路重回正轨。  
“以后我的食物分你一半，接下去你不要再去其他地方，安息日就要到了，比亚图斯会离开乐园，如果哪天你发现他没有出现，就要提前来这里找我。”  
库洛洛将小鸡放回口袋，闻言有些惊讶：“安息日听起来不像是个外出的日子，而且据我所知国王至少两年没有出现在流星街了，长老院的例会他也从来没有参加过。”  
“比亚图斯在长老院的席位谁都知道是怎么回事，他真正的身家都在流星街外面，我的养育者就是看中这一点才会和他做交易。每个月他会失踪几天，这期间就算是我也见不到他。”  
说到这里奥罗拉皱了皱眉，为这种佐证方式发自内心地感到不快：“安息日是他自己说的，我不清楚具体含义，他说话经常让人听不懂。”  
库洛洛捂着嘴思索起来。  
无论奥罗拉对国王的杀心是真是假，她的能力都货真价实，并且作为离国王最近之人，即便她所知道的一切都在国王掌控之下，也具有相当价值，除开国王的真实目的依然不得而知，可以说长老院交付的任务至此已经完成。  
另一方面，乐园看似神秘其实不过尔尔，国王本人的个性和能力倒十分有趣，而他与国王并无私怨，从效果来看国王的能力也必然具有极为严苛的制约，实用性与获取难度不相匹配，因此对于国王他同样已经没有出手的必要。  
那么，他为什么还要继续留在这里？  
奥罗拉还在讲述她粗糙的计划：“我们可以趁他不在时找到他的藏身之处，乐园里所有人都会为他去死，只有他落单的时候我们才有机会攻其不备……”  
库洛洛打断她的话：“如果国王确实会在某一天离开乐园，或者即使没有离开也因为其他原因无暇顾及你，那么我可以带你出去。既然乐园是念能力虚构出来的幻境，只要走出这扇门你就能畅通无阻。”  
奥罗拉瞪大眼睛，突然之间哑口无言。  
库洛洛的表情十分认真，并不是建议，而是表明他只会做到这一步，意识到这点后奥罗拉沉下脸：“看来你果真没有发现。”  
她猛然起身，拉拽库洛洛的手臂，动作可谓粗暴，但那手掌软弱无力，库洛洛顺势站起来，跟随她来到梳妆台前。  
两人的身影一同映在镜子里，奥罗拉指着它们，就像对一个自信满满的人拆穿他的失败：“你认为比亚图斯留在你们头上的东西只是用来控制你们的吗？”  
库洛洛看向镜中的自己，一个问题于此揭晓答案。  
一缕细细的「气」线漂浮在他头顶，末端向上延伸，正在缓慢地变淡、消失。  
奥罗拉在旁边轻轻地笑起来：“看到了吗，你们都是乐园的基石，这才是真正的‘生死与共’。”

就像四处乱撞的飞蝇发现一扇没关紧的窗户。  
就像即将沉底的溺水者碰到一截漂过的浮木。  
在长达两年的困境中，库洛洛是奥罗拉遇到的唯一希望，她急不可耐想要将它抓住，并且以一个他绝对无法拒绝的理由将彼此绑定，终于得偿所愿。  
“比亚图斯不会伤害我，我有足够的时间去等待下一个你，但是再这样下去你就会‘睡着’，你觉得你能撑多久？”  
她的话语中不无恶意和快意，库洛洛没有反驳，他不是喜欢逞口舌之利的人，也不认为两人的立场就此颠倒，事到如今不过再一次证实他的猜想，让她的目标变得对他同样具有必要性。  
“人体自然会产生「气」，以这种流失量来看我能撑很久，但我和你一样不喜欢受人摆布。这几天我会留意国王的动向。”  
以一种总结性的发言结束这个晚上的交谈，库洛洛转身走向门口。  
这种干脆让奥罗拉愣了一下，她对着他的背影想说些什么，匆忙间却只喊道：“你能不能教我念？”  
脱口而出的一瞬间她就意识到这确实是一件要紧事，并且立刻为自己找到理由：“如果真的和比亚图斯打起来，你也不希望我拖你的后腿吧？”  
“那是我们需要尽量避免的情况。”库洛洛回头看了她一眼，“而且你现在只是一个空有念力的普通人，就算突击训练，短期内也不会有显著效果，反而会让国王察觉，所以你应该继续维持现状。如果想要学念，出去之后让赫瑟德神父教你吧，他比我更适合做一个教导者。”  
“我才不要他教！”奥罗拉烦躁地说。  
库洛洛对她情绪化的表现已经习以为常，随意地点了点头，推门而出。  
房门即将关上时奥罗拉再次叫住他：“对了，这些事不要让其他人知道。”  
“其他人？”  
库洛洛握住门把的手停了一下，看向她，表情有些微妙：“我想那些人应该都是真的。”  
奥罗拉沉默了暂短的时间，就像不曾犹豫过一般笃定地回道：“他们已经没救了。我不知道为什么每天只吃那种东西他们也能活到现在，但只要维系乐园的力量消失他们就会一起死。既然我不打算为了他们放弃我的计划，现在又何必多此一举。”  
说完之后她似乎听到库洛洛笑了一声，她听不出其中的涵义，只看到他退回屋外的黑暗里，连面目也变得模糊不清。  
“放心吧，他们本来也不是我的任务和责任。”  
话音落下，库洛洛合上房门，门锁“咔嗒”响了一声，之后再没有任何声音。

奥罗拉一动不动地站在原地。  
目的至此达成一半，长久以来无处安放的愤怒和混乱终于落下，让她长舒一口气。  
但紧接着，一种近似耳鸣的寂静在突然之间前所未有地笼罩而来，充斥在这间房的每一个角落里。  
没有回响，没有余音，只有她自己。  
她看着那扇紧闭的房门，也许发了一会儿呆，也许只是走了一下神，意识到时她才惊醒一般抬起头，左右看了看。  
什么变化都没有，就像从来不曾有人到来过，只有地毯上散落着拼图，是她拉拽库洛洛时没注意踢开的。  
她慢慢走回那个位置，曲起双腿重新坐下，将拼图图块逐一拾起，归拢成小小的一堆，有几片被踢得有些远，她伸长手够了一下，发现无法碰到之后便不再管它。  
房中直到这个时候依然明亮，如果忽视壁灯里逐渐变短的蜡烛，时间的流逝在这个房间里几乎不存在，所有东西都是静止的，以至于就像活人入土，久而久之便分不清自己是人是鬼。  
曾有一段时间奥罗拉几乎被这种寂寥逼疯，来到乐园之前她从未想过人类确实可能死于孤独，她想把那些蜡烛扔到床上，燃起被褥与床幔，连同她和这囚笼一起焚毁。  
这妄想终究没能付诸实际。  
在流星街时她曾帮忙焚烧过尸体，人死之后依然会在火中挣扎，仿佛还残存着能够感受痛苦和不甘的功能。  
生命是鲜明的，因此死亡也是鲜明的，她执着与渴求于一切生而为人应有的意义，连失去光明和自由都无法忍受，断然不会主动走向这种一无所有的结局。

整理好图块，奥罗拉继续拼图。  
拼图只剩下小半面，金色原野之上是蔚蓝的天空，明朗清透，图块之间因为色差不显反而更加难以区分，拼完最后一片时墙上的蜡烛只剩下短短的一截，奥罗拉慢慢抬起头，后脊酸痛蔓延，发出不堪重负的脆响。  
远处依然躺在地毯上的图块终究没能归位，拼图板上零落的空缺就像一只只旁观的冷眼，奥罗拉侧身趴在床沿，枕着手臂与它们对视，而后慢慢合上眼。  
恍惚间她觉得自己应该是睡着了，但她依然清晰地听到从门口传来开锁的声音，和库洛洛撬锁时的干脆利落不同，从插入钥匙到转动门把的每一个步骤都轻微而缓慢。  
奥罗拉略微睁开眼，房中只剩下极为微弱的光，星点火苗在堆积的蜡油中苟延残喘。  
响声过后房门徐徐打开，带着凉意的空气流泻而入，吹动烛火摇曳。  
一个人自屋外的黑暗中走进来，黑色的长发，黑色的衣服，黑色的眼睛，就连念的颜色也像浮动的黑光，总是比暗夜更加深沉，在墙壁上拉长成一道光怪陆离的影子。  
那个影子开始移动，在窸窸窣窣的脚步声和食物飘香中绕过床尾，将盛放早餐的托盘放在梳妆台上，接着他取出新的蜡烛，擦亮火柴，重新点燃。  
火光在奥罗拉眼中晃了一下。  
天亮了。  
她闭上眼，将额头埋进臂弯里。


End file.
